All Aboard The Rosaria
by thenewalchemist
Summary: Lovina is taken hostage by the infamous pirate, Captain Carriedo. Will she make it out in one piece? language, violence, and a little bit of smexi stuff... Fem!Romano and Pirate!Spain
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh! New fic! Be sure to review and like and favorite! I'll still be continuing my other stories, don't worry. But I'm kinda pumped for this one. I think it's pretty clear that I love Spamano. With a passion. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?"

The albino man pulled a gun from his belt, resulting in a large amount of gasps and cries from the passengers of the private ship. He felt the girl he had in his grasp struggle against him, so he aimed his weapon at her. He smirked as an older man rose, fury strewn across his face.

"Get your hands of my granddaughter, you damn bastard!" The albino smirked and pressed his lips to the girl's cheek. She shuddered in disgust. Another girl, almost identical to the one he was holding stepped out from behind her grandfather, with eyes wide in fear. "Sorella!" she whimpered.

The girl groaned, causing the albino to stare at her quizzically. "For God's sake Feli, calm down." The albino chuckled. So he had grabbed Lovina Vargas. _Interesting…_ he thought to himself as he pulled her closer.

"You have had the awesome opportunity to encounter Captain Carriedo's Crew!" Lovina rolled her eyes. This asshole was seriously annoying.

"Hey stronzo, get your filthy hands off me, or I'll chop them off myself!" she hissed. Roma Vargas, the owner of the ship stepped forward cautiously.

"What do you want?" he begged. The pirate smirked as he watched his other crew members force the passengers to hand over various valuables. Antonio had been right, this was the perfect plan. Grab one of the granddaughters of the richest merchant in Italy and hold her for ransom. A pirate's dream.

He had originally intended on grabbing the more fragile sister. But he liked this one better. She was going to be a challenge. "I'm not entirely sure what we want old man, why don't you give us some time to think it over. In the mean time…" The pirate pressed the barrel of the gun to Lovina's neck, but, much to his surprise, the girl didn't flinch. She simply rolled her eyes and looked at her family. "I'll take good care of the girl."

"Just do what the bastardo says. Before long I'll beat his ass into the ground anyways." The man laughed.

"Please, call me Gilbert" he said as he backed away slowly with her. "I think I'll call you stronzo instead" Lovina snarled. Gilbert motioned for the rest of his crew to follow.

"Don't even think about following us Vargas, especially if you want to see her in one piece again." Roma backed off and watched helplessly as his granddaughter was dragged away.

Lovina began to resist as they stepped into the cold night air. Gilbert smirked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, which made Lovina even more pissed. She kicked and screamed as he carried her to his ship, which was anchored beside her grandfather's. The other crew members snickered as Gilbert tried to get her to shut up while the ship caught wind and started sailing toward the open sea.

"Mein gott, you don't give up do you?! Look, there's no place you can go, you're stuck with us." Lovina rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm well aware of that, but that doesn't mean you can't PUT ME DOWN STRONZO." Gilbert chuckled as she struggled. He took his free hand and smacked her ass. The men hooted and hollered as she punched his back and screamed obscenities.

"Gilbert!"

All the men fell silent and Gilbert froze. Lovina saw a tanned man with messy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He had on a plain shirt and pants, but wore an extravagant scarlet coat adorned with all sorts of buttons and embellishments and a hat of the same color.

"Tell this stronzo to put me down!" she ordered. The green eyed man chuckled and looked at Gilbert. "You heard the lady Gil." Gilbert gently put her down and received a punch to the jaw that sent him reeling back. Lovina smiled triumphantly as two other men restrained her. One had spiky blonde hair and the other had brown hair that fell around his shoulders.

Antonio threw his head back and laughed while Gilbert rubbed his jaw. "You really deserved that one, mi amigo." Gilbert grumbled about something being "un-awesome" as the Lovina crossed her arms.

"Please, Toris, Matthias, do not be so rude." The two men hesitantly released Lovina. _So this bastardo is their captain._ "Allow me to introduce myself" he said with a slight bow. "I am Antonio Carriedo, captain of the _Rosaria._" Antonio gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Lovina pulled her hand away and winced. "Keep your hands away from me, you damn pirate" she hissed. Antonio chuckled as he slowly backed her into another man, who had remained silent ever since she had been brought on the ship. She yelped and leapt forward as her back touched him.

Antonio took thisopportunity to grab her arms and pull her close to him. "Lovina Vargas." He looked her up and down hungrily. "I'm so glad to have you on my ship. I hope you enjoy your stay mi amor." Lovina growled and spat in his face. "If you ever so much as look at me again, I'll castrate you with a spoon!"

Another man stepped forward and placed an arm around the captain. "Antonio, don't tell me you plan on keeping her all to yourself, mon ami." Antonio wiped his face and gave the man a menacing look as he released Lovina. "If you even try to touch her, I will throw you off this ship. Understand?"

Lovina wasn't sure how he felt about the dark look in his eyes. A part of her thought it only made him look more attrac-more like a stupid disgusting pirate. Antonio turned back to Lovina and let his eyes soften. "My apologies mi amor, I will not let Francis lay a finger on you." Lovina felt weirdly comforted by his words. Not that she trusted him or anything.

"And that goes for all of you. Touch her, and you lose whatever you touch her with. Got it?!" Antonio looked around at his crew as they gave him a unanimous "Yes sir." He directed his attention back to Lovina and smiled. "And now, belleza, I'll give you a tour of the ship."

**Yay! I've been wanting to write for Pirate!Spain for a while now. I hope you like this first taste, there's more to come! See ya later kiddies…**

**Stronzo=asshole Mein gott= my god mi amor=my love belleza=beauty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, new chapter! Please review/follow/favorite! Enjoy!**

Antonio led Lovina around the ship (more or less against her will), and she quickly learned how fond he was of the damn boat. No, not fond; the man was obsessed with the thing. He told her about all the parts and rooms and cabins. And quite frankly, Lovina didn't give half a shit about anything he said. He was a disgusting pirate who had kidnapped her. Did he just expect her to ooh and awe over the vessel that held her captive?

During the tour, Lovina also learned the captain was very…affectionate. It felt like she was swatting his hand away from her shoulders every 5 seconds. Or pushing him to the other side of the too narrow passageways. Antonio just smirked or chuckled, which absolutely infuriated her.

And as if the damn tour wasn't enough, he also decided to take the liberty of introducing her to the crew. Every damn pirate on the damn Captain's damn ship. She learned that two men who had held her back from the albino bastard were Matthias and Toris. Matthias mainly stayed up in the crow's nest when he wasn't drunk. God, he was almost obnoxious as Gilbert. Toris wasn't too bad, but he was annoyingly wimpy, so it made sense for him to be the navigator. The silent man that Lovina had bumped into earlier was Herakles. He was extremely quiet and napped most of the time. He was the only one she even liked a little bit. He along with another man named Feliks mostly cleaned the deck and did odd jobs around the ship. Another man, Vash, was in charge of weaponry. He was a bit scary, so Lovina made a mental note to avoid him.

Then there was Eli. He seemed nice, but avoided looking directly at his captain, or any other of the crew members for that matter. Except Gilbert. Gilbert always seemed to be hanging around him, which made Eli visibly uncomfortable. The last member was Francis, the ship's cook. He was a pervert, and Lovina could tell Antonio was trying to keep her away from him. That was the one thing she could agree to.

Lovina's eyes drooped as the bastard captain led her to the back of the ship. "Is this what you do to all the people you kidnap? Force them to walk around for over an hour and go on about your stupid ship?" Antonio chuckled and rested his hand on the small of her back. "Only the pretty ones, belleza."

Lovina half-heartedly pushed his hand away again. She was tired, that's why she didn't shove him or kick him! Not because she didn't mind as much anymore, or anything. Antonio opened yet another door and gestured for her to enter. She rolled her eyes and trudged in.

It was actually a nice room. There were many fancy maps pinned all over the walls, a display of various swords, and a huge Spanish flag. There was a small desk cluttered with papers, a dresser and…a bed? Lovina turned to the pirate still standing behind her. "What room is this, bastardo?" Antonio beamed.

"My private quarters." Lovina's stomach dropped. Her eyes filled with fear as she backed away from the captain. "N-no, I, p-please…" When Antonio saw how scared she was, his eyes widened. He slowly approached the girl, trying to remain as innocent looking as possible.

"You do not have to worry Lovina. I promise, no one on this ship will touch you." Lovina relaxed a little bit. For some reason, she believed the bastard. "You'll be staying here during the night."

Lovina crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'd rather sleep at the bottom of the ocean" she snapped. Antonio sighed and stepped closer. "Tonight, I'm keeping watch, so you'll have the room to yourself. After that, I'll sleep on the floor. There aren't exactly any other alternatives, belleza."

Lovina would've put up more of a fight, but she was exhausted. So she just rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed, which was exceptionally warm. Antonio chuckled and bid her goodnight before leaving and closing the door behind him. In a matter of minutes, Lovina was fast asleep.

Lovina woke the next morning to the sound of rustling clothes. She slowly picked her head up and saw the pirate bastard taking off his shirt-TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT?!

"What the hell?!" she shouted. Antonio jumped and turned around. Lovina's face felt hot when she how toned and perf-stupid he looked. "Dio mio Lovi, you scared me."

Lovina narrowed her eyes and sat up. "What did you just call me bastardo?" Antonio smiled. "I called you Lovi! It's shorter and it suits you, Lovi." He turned back around and fumbled with his belt.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she squeaked. Antonio turned his head back around. "Changing" he responded innocently. Lovina turned her head away and bushed. "Well don't do it in front of me idiota." Her face was turning bright red and she'd be damned if she was going to let him see her embarrassment.

Antonio let out a soft 'oh' and walked to the other side of the room and continued, out of her view. Lovina groaned and rested her head on her knees. "Are you done?" she mumbled after a while. Her response was him pulling her up and leading her out the door. "Now let's get you something to eat belleza."

Antonio took her to the kitchen, where Francis was already cooking. She had to admit, it smelled amazing. "Bon jour belle dame." Lovina rolled her eyes and plopped down in a seat at a small nearby table.

"Are you hungry mi amor?" Antonio leaned on the back of her chair and pushed lock of hair behind her ear. His touch almost made her fall out of the chair. "I'd rather starve" she mumbled. Antonio pouted and sat down beside her. "Come on belleza, there is no need to be so stubborn."

Lovina scooted her chair away from him. "Shut up. And quit calling me that!" Antonio smirked and pulled her chair closer. "Whatever you say, Lovi."

Lovina was ready to cuss the bastard out, but Francis set a plate in front of her, distracting Lovina from the asshole next to her. "Bon appétit, ange." Francis smiled and set a fork and knife in front of her. Lovina eyed the knife and cautiously looked at the other two men. But they had stopped paying attention to her and were cheerfully chatting. Lovina quietly placed the knife in her lap and started eating. Antonio glanced over when he heard the utensil clink against the plate and smiled.

"I knew you'd give in sometime." Lovina rolled her eyes and continued eating as Antonio scooted closer. She smirked as she swallowed and carefully gripped the knife. The captain placed his arm around the back of her chair. Lovina chuckled as she pointed the knife to his chest. Francis froze while Antonio looked the girl up and down.

He smirked and leaned his face closer to hers. "While you obviously have some guts to be threatening me, you are at quite the disadvantage Miss Vargas." Lovina's eyes widened. His voice was so cool and calm. "You see, if you kill me, I won't be able to stop my good friend Francis from getting to you. And we wouldn't want that." Lovina glanced at Francis, who had his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter. She shuddered as she felt Antonio's hand touch her cheek.

"Put it on the table" he ordered. Lovina slowly set the knife down. Antonio pulled her up roughly and dragged her out of the kitchen. They passed by a few of the men as he led her back to his quarters who snickered and shook their heads. But Eli gave his captain a disapproving glare when he saw how he was handling the girl.

Antonio forced Lovina back into his room and pouted. "I tried to be nice Lovi, but I can't have you wandering my ship threatening people. So you'll have to stay here." He whirled around and backed out, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Lovina ran over and began to beat on the door.

"You can't do this! Let me out or so help me god, I'll, I'll strangle you with my bare hands." Antonio chuckled as he began to walk away. "Don't worry belleza, You can come out once you've learned your lesson."

**Uh oh. See ya next time!**

**Ange=angel, belle dame=pretty lady, Dio mio=my god**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Remember to review/favorite/follow! I love hearing from readers!**

Antonio sighed as he walked back to his quarters. He didn't like being the bad guy, even though he was a pirate. He hoped Lovina didn't hate him too much. The oblivious Spaniard didn't even take into account the fact that he had forcibly taken her away from her family and was now keeping her hostage. No, he couldn't imagine her possibly hating him too much.

Antonio unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside. Lovina was laying face down on the bed with her head nuzzled in her arms. "So, are you going to behave mi amor?" he asked as he sauntered in. He stood by the edge of the bed and waited for a response. He thought she had been sleeping until he heard soft sniffling. His eyes widened as he sat next to her. "Belleza, are you crying?" Antonio felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as her shoulders began to shake. "I want to go home, I miss my nonno and my sorella…" she cried quietly. Antonio gently rubbed her shoulder and tried to comfort the girl.

"I'm sorry things had to be this way, I really am." He bent down closer and tried to move her hair out of her face. "I promise, I'll get you back to your family as soon as-"

Lovina took advantage of how close he was and bolted up. Before he could finish, the captain felt the cold metal of his favorite dagger being held against his neck.

"You know, you really find the most interesting things in a man's desk" she sneered. Antonio didn't flinch. "I can't believe you fell for that, stupid bastardo." Antonio smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't miss your family?" Lovina let out a dry laugh as she pulled the Spaniard closer. "Let's just say sometimes they aren't much better than you." She smirked and gripped his collar. "And now, you don't have anyone else to rescue you. You don't deserve to take in another breath, pirate bastard."

Antonio simply laughed. Lovina frowned and glared at him. "Tell me belleza, what will you do after you kill me?" Lovina's eyes widened a bit, which only made the captain laugh more. "Getting rid of me will get you nowhere. No matter what, you're still a hostage, but with me gone, I can't guarantee my men will be as nice to you as I have been." Lovina backed off a bit.

"You still deserve to die" she snarled. Antonio smirked and leaned closer. "I never said I didn't belleza. But killing me is not in your best interest. And more importantly," Lovina heard a soft click and looked down at Antonio's hand.

"Knives are useless against guns." He held up a pistol. Lovina's eyes widened as she froze. Antonio gently pried her fingers off of the dagger as she stared at him. He felt pretty guilty for scaring her like that. Antonio sighed and put the gun away. "I'm not your enemy Lovina."

"Then what are you?" she asked softly. Antonio felt her lean away from his touch as his hand cupped her cheek. "Believe it or not, I wish to be your friend, belleza." Antonio watched as her frightened stare transformed into a menacing glare.

"You will never be my 'friend'. I've never hated anyone more in my entire life bastardo!" she hissed. Antonio sighed and leaned back. "I figured you'd say that." He smiled played with her hair. "But you'll come to like me soon enough" Antonio said cheerfully as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't count on it!" Lovina hollered as he walked out.

Feliciana sighed as she pulled her knees even closer to her chest. Her sister was taken about a week ago, and she missed her so much. She was determined to find her and get her back safely.

Feliciana's stomach growled. She was so hungry! She sneaked aboard Captain Kirkland's ship almost two days ago, but hadn't eaten since. She knew she was going to have to make her prescence on his ship known, but she was too scared. So for now she was fine with hiding below decks.

She wanted to help find her sister, but her grandfather wouldn't let her. So Feliciana decided to sneak out, cut her hair, and come aboard Captain Kirkland's ship in search of sorella. Grandpa had hired one of the most successful pirates in the world to hunt down Carriedo. And Feliciana was determined to help.

Feliciana was feeling lightheaded as they sailed on. She barely noticed the sound of footsteps trotting down to the lower deck. Her heart stopped when she saw a blonde haired blue eyed man standing in front of her. "Who are you?!" he demanded. Before she could answer, she passed out in front of the confused man.

He started panicking and picked her up. "H-hey, what's wrong with you?!" The blonde-haired man shook Feliciana in his arms. She let out a soft "Hungry". The man sighed and carried Feliciana to the bunks.

Ludwig paced after setting Feliciana down. His captain hated stow-aways, and this young man was too weak to even contribute. He sighed and stared at Feliciana, and noticed bandages wrapped around her chest under her loose fitting shirt. The blonde man quickly began to remove who he thought was a young man's shirt, worried he was injured. This made Feliciana bolt up and let out a girlish wail.

"What are you doing?!" The blonde man's face turned red as he tried to explain himself. "I thought you were hurt! That's all! My name is Ludwig. Who are you and what are you doing on this ship?" Feliciana shrank back and looked away. "Y-You can call me Feli. I'm here because I want to find Captain Carriedo. He took something very important from me…" Ludwig rubbed his chin and sat next to Feli.

"I see…well let's get you something to eat, and then we will discuss this with my captain."

Lovina had been spending most of her time on the deck of the ship, avoiding the Captain. She hated how he would try to hug her or hold her, and how he believed she would like him soon enough. Lovina rolled her eyes at the thought as she stared out at the sea.

"Hey." Lovina whipped her head around and saw Eli. He gave her a small smile and stood next to her. "What do you want?" she grumbled. Eli chuckled.

"He's really not that bad you know. The captain I mean. He really likes you." For some reason, Lovina's cheeks started turning pink. "Yeah, well he likes everybody." She mumbled.

Eli shook his head. "Not the way he likes you. I've never seen him try so hard to win someone over before. He's the kindest man I know." Lovina laughed sarcastically.

"He's a pirate" she snorted. Eli sighed. "Honestly, none of us here are really pirates." Lovina gave him a quizzical stare as he continued. "Vash is only here for the money. He sends every cent he earns to his sister. Matthias does the same for his brothers. Toris and Feliks ran away because no one approved of them. The only place they could be together was the sea. Herakles had an abusive stepfather. Gil and Francis…well they're idiots who really don't have anywhere else to go. And Antonio…"

Lovina looked at the captain who was leaning against the mast of his ship. He caught her watching him and gave her a wide grin. Lovina immediately turned back around, trying to hide the red that was spreading across her cheeks. Eli chuckled at the girl's embarrassment. "Our captain's just a boy who wants to carry on a legacy. Previous captain took Antonio in when he was younger. He inherited the ship when he died. He's only been Captain for three years, but he was able to become infamous in no time. He took in men who needed a place to go. He's done more for them and me than anyone else has."

When Eli turned to face Lovina, she had gone back to staring at Antonio. "What about you?" Lovina asked, eyes still locked on the Spaniard. "How has he helped you?" Eli sighed and looked at the water. "He's kept my secret and allowed me to stay on his ship even though it could get him in trouble." Lovina's eyes widened.

This didn't make any sense, he was a selfish pirate bastard, right? Lovina barely noticed him approaching her. She tensed up when she realized he was coming, paralyzed by his smile.

"Lovi, you don't have to admire from afar." He smirked as Lovina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Antonio turned and smiled affectionately at his crewmember. "Eli, what have you been telling our dear hostage?" Eli smiled as Lovina squirmed under the arm that found its way around her shoulders. "Just telling her about Captain Carriedo and his band of misfits."

Antonio chuckled and squeezed Lovina closer. "You know, you'd make a great pirate Lovi. We'd have to teach you a few things, but you'd be a natural!" Lovina rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I'm not here because I want to be, bastardo." Antonio's smile faded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, r-right."

Lovina picked up on the disappointed tone in his voice, but he left before she could comment on it. She frowned and stared at the water. She'd never understand that damn bastard.

**Hope you liked it. Also, I'm in the process of coming up with Arthur's crew. If you have suggestions for members, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciana shifted nervously as the scary British man in front of her paced. She understood why grandpa had hired him, he had barely said anything to her yet he was uncomfortably intimidating nonetheless. "C-captain Kirk-"

"I could throw you overboard this very instant, do you understand that?" he snapped. Ludwig stood by nervously, unsure of Feli's fate. She whimpered and fell to her knees in front of the captain. "Please Mr. scary pirate, don't throw me overboard! I just want to help! I promise I'll work hard and fight and clean and do whatever you want! Please, please, please! I have to find the mean captain that-" Feli cut herself off before she said to much. Arthur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but I swear, the minute you become a waste of space, you're gone. Are we clear?" Feliciana smiled and saluted him as she stood. "Ve! Thank you Captain Kirkland!" Arthur rolled his eyes at Feli's cheeriness. "Yes, well Ludwig, you'll be in charge of making sure this one doesn't do anything stupid." Ludwig nodded and ushered Feli out.

"Stupid French bastard" Lovina growled as she rolled her sleeves up. He had to go and get sick, leaving her to do all the cooking. She was supposed to spend the afternoon with Vash; he had promised her he'd teach her some self defense so she could kick Francis and Gilbert's asses whenever they pissed her off. The only reason she agreed to the damn Spanish bastard's pleas was because she couldn't take any more of Matthias's cooking. Unfortunately, putting beer in everything did NOT make it better. She chuckled softly to herself as she remembered how Matthias grumbled unhappily when everyone cheered after she agreed to take over. They all could be so ridiculous sometimes, that's why she liked-

Lovina chopped faster. No, they were pirates after all. She didn't care about them. Not even about that stupid captain with his stupid eyes and stupid smile and stupid hair and-

Lovina yelped as she nicked herself with the dull knife she had been using. "Dannezione" she hissed as her finger started to bleed. She tried to reach for a nearby rag when Antonio popped by. "Hola belleza! How are you doing?"

He rushed over when he saw blood running down her hand. "What on earth did you do? Here let me help." He hoisted her up onto the counter. Lovina, of course, put up quite a fight as he tried to look her hand. "Get your hands off of me bastardo! I don't need your help!" Antonio sighed as he took the rag from her.

"You're so stubborn sometimes" he mumbled as he delicately cleaned the cut. Lovina was surprised at how nimbly his calloused hands moved. They felt rough, but gently held her small hands as he ripped a piece of the cloth and wrapped it around her finger.

"I know it seems like nothing, but you need to keep an eye on it. If it gets infected here, there's not much we can do."

"Right, wouldn't want your source of income to become damaged goods" she grumbled. Lovina's breath hitched when his hands cupped her jaw. Antonio gave her a stern, unreadable stare as he came closer. "Is that how you think I see you Lovina?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do I need to remind you of why I ended up on your damn ship in the first place? Because I sure as hell didn't forget" she snapped. He looked down and reached for her hand.

He chuckled as he gently stroked her knuckles. "You know, no one's ever had the guts to speak to me the way you do. No woman has ever made me work so hard to earn her affection." Lovina's lips parted as he stared at her. His grip on her hand tightened. "Will you join my crew Lovi?" he asked eagerly.

Lovina's felt her cheeks grow hot as he waited for a response. Why hadn't she given him one yet? There was only one, right? Antonio flashed her a huge grin. "You're hesitating! My god, I thought you would've punched me in the face by now!" He pressed his lips to her forehead, which did not help her current lack-of ability-to speak predicament. Neither did his smile.

"I-I never said yes!" she stuttered. He grabbed her by the waist and slowly pulled her down. "Ah, but you never said no mi amor" he smirked. Lovina stumbled as her feet touched the floor, making her fall into her arms. She prayed that he didn't hear her heart beating out of her chest.

Lovina stepped away and stared at the ground. "I can't. I have to think about my sister…" Antonio's smile faltered as she walked to back over to the food she was preparing. "And besides, you wouldn't want me" she added, chuckling pitifully. "I'd only cause more trouble." Antonio laughed and leaned against the table.

"Mi amour, in case you haven't noticed, I like trouble" he responded with a wink. Lovina rolled her eyes and stirred the tomato sauce she was making. "And more importantly, everyone here loves you."

Lovina stopped what she was doing and gave him a quizzical stare. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tilted his head and smiled warmly.

"It's true! Francis and Gilbert-"

"Francis and Gilbert like anyone who will act as a source of amusement when they get bored. Which is often."

"Ok. Matthias and Herakles-"

"Matthias is half drunk all the time and all Herakles does is nap." Antonio crossed his arms and pouted. "Hey, Matthias let you in the crows nest. He doesn't just do that for anyone." Lovina sighed and checked on various pots. "He was drunk when he took me up there."

Antonio groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Are you really going to give me a reason for why everyone doesn't like you?"

"If that'll shut you up." Antonio frowned. "Why do you put yourself down like this Lovi?" She let out a dry laugh. "So I can prepare myself for when I get back home." she strained the pastas she cooked then mixed it with the sauce in a separate bowl. Antonio watched as her shoulders slumped. "Just go tell everyone the food's ready."

All the crew members eagerly gathered to eat some real food. Matthias grumbled as he put some of the pasta on his pate. "Thank you for helping out Lovina, I was afraid I'd have to choke down Matthias's shit again tonight." Everyone laughed as Matthias pouted.

"Yeah, laugh it up assholes. Just don't expect me to share my booze with any of you shitheads." Lovina stood while everyone ate.

"Lovina, why don't you sit down?" Herakles offered. She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "That's ok. Plus there aren't any seats left anyway." Antonio raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You can sit here, Lovi" he said as he patted his knee. Lovina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Absolutely not" she hissed.

Eli chuckled as she swallowed. "Lovina, I think you're the first girl to flat out turn down 'Captain Carriedo'." Toris and Feliks giggled as Eli used a strangely feminine voice when referring to Antonio. Lovina smirked.

"Good. Someone's gotta keep his ego in check" she snapped. Gilbert frowned. "I thought my awesomeness did that?"

"NO" everyone shouted unanimously. Lovina gave Gilbert a good shove, which ultimately knocked him out of his chair. She laughed as everyone cheered. Feliks stood and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "You're the best hostage ever Lovina" he said as he chuckled. Lovina glanced over at Antonio who was giving her a smile that made her stomach flip.

_Everyone here loves you._

Lovina's eyes widened as she watched the crew in front of her. The corner of her mouth tugged upward as her heart fluttered. "Lovina, are you crying?"Toris asked, concerned. She instinctively put her hand against her cheek and felt the drop.

"She was obviously laughing too hard at you idiots." Somehow, Antonio had come up behind her without noticing. She gaped at him for awhile before nodding. He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you come with me to bring Francis some food?"

She nodded again as he led her out of the dining area. She quickly glanced behind her and saw a knowing smirk on each face.

**I'm glad I got to work in more of the crew in this chapter. I will definitely feature them more in later chapters. And next chapter we'll meet Arthur's crew!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lovi?"

The captain and his hostage walked together to Francis's quarters. They had both been unusually silent. Lovina was trapped in her own thoughts. She knew she had gotten too close, too attached to the people on this damn ship. Why was she acting like such an idiot?! They didn't care, they were just finding a way to entertain themselves on this boring ship. None of this mattered anyway; the only thing that mattered was getting back to her stupid family. She had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Lovina" she responded quietly. Lovina grew frustrated and wanted to throw the plate she was carrying at him. "My name is Lovina" she hissed. "Not 'Lovi', not 'belleza'." Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the plate tightly. "And it's not 'mi amor'!"

Lovina scowled as Antonio chuckled. "Aw come on. I like calling you Lovi! And I think you're very beautiful. And I know you'll fall for me one of these days, so my names for you are perfect." Lovina's face turned red as he stepped closer. "J-just shut up! Only my sister can call me Lovi and I will never fall for you." Lovina stared at the ground and clutched Francis's dinner. "And I'm not beautiful so just stop it" she added quietly.

Antonio furrowed his brows. "Yes you are. Mi amor, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Lovina rolled her eyes as she growled at him. "Stop it! I know you're lying! God you're such an idiot, why don't you just leave me alone? I'm done having this conversation!"

Antonio shook his head and frowned. "Why do you insist on shutting everyone out?" Lovina snorted and picked up her pace. "Why do you insist I let you in? We barely know each other bastardo. Plus, you kidnapped me. _Kidnapped _me. That's not exactly the greatest way to get to know someone idiota."

She heard Antonio sigh as he fell into step beside her once again. "But I do know you!" he protested. Lovina halted and glared at him. "You don't know the first thing about me!" she snarled. Antonio stared at her and stepped closer.

"Admit it Lovina. You know you belong here." Lovina froze, unable to form a response. "Don't think I don't know you. I can read you like a book." Now he was pissing her off.

"You pretend to be tough, and it's probably worked for you in the past. I bet you were able to keep everyone out quite easily with your little act. But it's not working so well here, is it?" Lovina glared as the captain paced in front of her. "But we're only scraping the surface here. The real question is why. I think it's because you're scared, Lovi."

Lovina let the plate slip from her hands. She didn't even notice the shattering of the glass on the floor and her hard work now ruined by her slip up. "Take that back bastardo" she said quietly as her face became more and more pale. He ignored her and continued.

"You're scared if you let your guard down, you'll get hurt. I can see it in your eyes. Whenever anyone approaches, you start of mean, then gradually let go. As soon as you realize you've started opening up, you close yourself off again." He stopped pacing and faced her. "It's the same infuriating pattern you go through every day. All you do is doubt yourself."

"Enough!" she hissed. She refused to let him get to her. But at this rate, she knew he was starting to break the walls she had so carefully built up. Antonio stepped closer and kept his eyes locked on hers. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you've ever felt like a part of something." Lovina's eyes widened as she gaped at the man in front of her.

"H-how did…No! You're-you're wrong!" she shouted.

"If I'm wrong, then explain this to me; your family is very famous Lovina. I have heard many great and wonderful things about your grandfather and your sister, but next to nothing about you. How can the granddaughter of such a wealthy, well-known man go unnoticed while her sister is recognized all throughout the Mediterranean? " Lovina bit her lip to try and contain her emotions. "You don't even think you belong with your own family, do you?"

"My family loves me" she responded in a shaky voice. "But that still doesn't hide the fact that you feel like you live in their shadow, does it?" he said while giving her a pitiful look. "You hate being second best don't you? You're not used to attention, so you panic and try to hide your feelings. I know you care Lovi."

"I don't! I-I hate you!" She wished that had some out more confident. Lovina hoped he didn't pick up on the uncertainty in her voice. "How dare you try to tell me who I am?"

"Don't you get it?! You're not sure yourself! You've put on your façade for so long now; _you_ don't even know who you are. You think you can hide all of the doubt and uncertainty and fear, but I can see it! _I _see the real Lovi. She's weak and won't admit she needs help!"

Antonio cringed as he felt his cheek sting from her hand flying across it. Lovina grabbed his collar and yanked his face closer to hers. "What do you see now?" she hissed. Lovina pursed her lips as his hand stroked her cheek.

"I see a girl I desperately want to prove me wrong." Lovina shoved him aside and stomped back to the kitchen.

The others were still eating and greeted her warmly when she walked in. her heart stopped as they smiled at her. Dannezionne, why did they have to be so nice to her?! The room fell silent as she trudged over to the pot with pasta and grabbed another plate. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall.

Why did that damn bastard have to be right? She let a sniffle escape as she slapped together another plate for Francis. She all but threw the spoon back into the pot out of frustration.

"L-Lovina?" she recognized the voice as Feliks's. "What?!" she snapped, without turning around. She stared at the pot as the silence continued.

"Is everything all right?" this time it was Eli who spoke. Lovina wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled again. "I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

She heard a loud sigh from behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Antonio leaning in the doorway. "Shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you" she said through gritted teeth. Antonio looked away and shook his head.

Lovi simply brushed past him, praying he hadn't noticed her tears.

"Oi, Feli!"

Feliciana smiled as she turned to greet the American approaching. "Ciao Alfred! What's up?"

Alfred smiled at her with his signature cheesy grin. "Not much, trying to escape the clutches of Captain Kirkland. I'm tellin ya, he's starting to lose it."

Feliciana frowned. "Aren't we any closer?" she asked hesitantly. Alfred sighed and shook his head. "Afraid not, my man. Captain's kept me looking out for awhile now and I haven't seen any sign of them. Sorry." Feliciana sighed in defeat.

"I understand. I was hoping to catch him quickly though…" Alfred scratched the back of his head and gave her a confused.

"I don't get it Feli; why's a guy like you so hell-bent on catching a guy like Carriedo?" Feliciana hated talking about this she always got so mad and nearly blew up every time his name came up. "It's a personal thing…" she replied softly.

"What about you? Why are you and Matthew here?" Alfred smiled back at Feliciana triumphantly. "For the adventure of course! I want to be a hero!" Feliciana chuckled.

"You came all the way out here for that?" Alfred nodded.

"My brother decided to go overseas and I wanted to join him. I couldn't at first because…of certain limitations, but we figured out a way for me to join a crew with him. And here I am!"

Feliciana smiled and nodded. "Wow, that's amazing Alfred! Why couldn't you join at first?" Alfred sighed as he chuckled nervously. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time…"

"There you are!"

Feliciana's heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar german accent. Alfred smirked as he saw a blush creep on Feliciana's cheeks. "Alfred, have you seen Kiku?"

"Yeah, I think he's in the crow's nest. What do you need him for?" Ludwig rolled his eyes and groaned. "The captain wants to see him _again_ to look over the map of all the nearby ports _again._"

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't understand. Carriedo hasn't been to any of his usual ports. We think he might be onto us, but I'm not sure how. Hopefully something productive will happen soon." Ludwig smiled when he saw the small Italian standing shyly before him. "Hello Feli, how have you been doing?" Feliciana hoped he couldn't tell how red her cheeks were. She didn't understand; why did she feel all weird around him?

"G-good, th-thank you for asking." Ludwig gave her a small nod. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." Feliciana smiled at his words as he began to walk away.

"Oh and Alfred, tell Berwald to inspect the cannons again if you see him." Alfred gave him a small salute and smiled. "Will do, chief!"

Alfred then turned to Feliciana with a mischievous grin. "So Feli, tell me about you and Ludwig…"


	6. Chapter 6

Lovina hugged her knees to her chest as the cool night air grazed her cheeks. She felt a bit guilty after nearly throwing the plate and Francis and storming out, leaving him confused and, quite frankly, frightened. Lovina sighed as she started to regret her decision to climb up into the crow's nest when it was so chilly out. She shivered and curled up even tighter.

"You really shouldn't be up here alone."

Lovina jolted and yelped when she heard the voice. Lovina glanced over and rolled her eyes as Matthias's head popped up from the bottom of the opening. "What do you want?" she snapped.

Matthias chuckled as he climbed in next to her. "Thought you could use a drink." Lovina snorted, but shifted slightly to give him room. Matthias plopped down next to her and pulled a flask out of his coat pocket. "Want a sip? I'm not sure you can handle it, but you're welcome to try."

Lovina arrowed her eyes and snatched the alcohol from him. "Like hell I can't" she growled before taking a swig. She cringed a bit as the strong liquid poured down her throat, but stood her ground. Matthias laughed as she removed the flask from her lips.

"Now that's my kind girl" he hooted as he patted her on the back. Lovina waved a finger at him and glared. "Don't get any ideas" she mumbled before taking another, smaller sip. Matthias chuckled and leaned back. "Oh right, I almost forgot; Captain's got dibs on you."

Lovina spurted out the liquid that was in her mouth and almost started choking. She coughed as her eyes furrowed upwards. "Shut up…" she said quietly. Too quietly for Matthias's taste. His eyes softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder and stole a drink from the flask. "Look, I don't know what happened. But I do know no matter what he said or did, his heart was in the right place."

Matthias chuckled as he looked back at the girl sitting next to him. "He tends to go overboard. No pun intended." Lovina rolled her eyes before giving him an unimpressed look. "Get it? Because we're pirates…" Matthias chuckled as he tried to get her to chug down the last of the alcohol. "If you're not laughing at my jokes, then you're not drunk enough."

Lovina couldn't help but giggle as she pushed him away. "For some reason, getting drunk while perched up on an oversized wooden stick doesn't sound too smart." Matthias ran his hand through his hair ad leaned back again. "I'll be honest, it takes years of practice. But really," Matthias hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just because he cares. He's not one to let someone suffer."

"I'm not suffering…" she mumbled as she stood. Matthias grabbed her arm before she could climb out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, the captain would kill me if he found out I let you climb down first. It's not safe enough." Lovina crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm not a baby, you know." Matthias laughed as he headed down. "I know, but captain might blow a fuse if he finds a scratch on his precious 'Lovi'." Lovina rolled her eyes as she followed him.

Matthias gently lowered her down onto the floor. Lovina was glad she had gotten down before the alcohol affected her. "Oi, Matthias! Why did you share a drink with her, but not me? Not awesome."

Before Lovina could turn, she felt an arm drape around her shoulder. "Screw whatever he gave you, beer is the best. Nothing can compare to its awesomeness." Gilbert somewhat forcibly guided her below decks where some of the others were already drinking.

"I'm going to guess you've never had beer before. All you Italians ever drink is wine. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll love it." Lovina stared at the amber liquid in the glass he handed to her. She gave him a skeptical look as she slowly took a sip. It was a bit too bitter for her liking.

The others laughed at her slightly disgusted expression. "Do not worry, it gets more awesome after the first sip" Gilbert assured her as he encouraged her to take another continue.

Antonio wandered toward the front of the ship as he heard loud voices coming from the dining area. Laughter erupted from the room and he instantly recognized Lovina's voice. He slowly crept in, shocked by the scene before him.

"Mi amor! Belleza!" Lovi hollered as she stood on the table as she mocked the captain, unaware that he was there. "Chica, señorita, ay, ay, ay!" Antonio chuckled quietly as she pouted and tried to mimic his Spanish accent. His men were thoroughly entertained by her little performance. "I am the incredible, magnifico, Captain Carriedo!"

God, he loved the way she rolled the 'r'. He watched as she strutted around her makeshift stage. "LOVI! Belleza! Amor! One day, you will love the stupid bastard that is me!" Antonio shook his head as he rubbed his forehead. The others snickered as she continued. "I wish my ship was a woman, so I could make love to her!"

Antonio couldn't help but smile. Even Vash and Eli were enjoying themselves. "I use my ship to compensate for my tiny cazzo!" Antonio rolled his eyes as his men laughed he finally stepped forward, making his presence known. Everyone fell silent as he approached the table.

"What was that last one, Lovi?" Lovina smiled and bent closer. "Tonio, I'm so glad you're here. I knew I was missing something. You're exactly what I needed…" Antonio smirked as he leaned closer.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Lovina" He said softly as he stared at her lips, which were inches away from his. Lovina smiled and dipped closer before immediately coming back up while plucking his hat off of his head and placing it on her own. She smirked as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You had just the thing I needed. How could I be Captain Carriedo without this ridiculous hat that makes me look like an idiota?" She winked as she turned to the others. "Tonight, I'm the captain!" she declared as she pointed at Antonio's hat. He rolled his eyes as everyone cheered, but let the corner of his mouth pull into a smirk.

He chuckled as she spun around to face him again. "And you said I wouldn't let myself open up. Look at me now Tonio, I'm the belle of the ball!" She smiled as she turned around, but let her breath hitch as she felt his hands grab her waist. Antonio gently pulled her down and caught her in his arms.

"I know Lovi, but I think you've had enough fun." Lovina pouted as he held her. "But Tonio, we're just getting started!"Antonio suppressed a moan as she pressed herself against him. Right now, all he wanted to do was take her and show her a real good time. Lovina smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me make you walk the plank" she teased while she twirled a lock of his hair between her fingers.

Antonio sighed and smiled. "Don't be ridiculous Lovi, real pirates shove people they don't like overboard, not make a whole show of it." She laughed and tugged on his collar. "Don't think I won't do it anyway" she replied in a singsong voice.

Eli came up behind her and slowly pried her off of his captain. "Antonio's right Lovi, I think it's time for you to say goodnight." Lovina groaned and faced Eli. "No fair, we were having fun!" Eli smiled at the girl.

"I know, but why don't we end the nigh on a high note, rather than with an image of you getting sick all over the place."


	7. Chapter 7

"Absolutely not! Alfred, you've got to be kidding me!"

Arthur Kirkland glared at his first mate. "You told me we had enough supplies to last us at least 4 weeks!"

Alfred nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you see I may have been exaggerating, but you were so eager to get a move on, so I figured we should've just left with what we had…" His voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke.

Arthur groaned and collapsed into the nearest chair. "How long will we last?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead.

Alfred chuckled nervously. "Um…2 days?" Arthur raised his head and gave the man a death glare. "Alfred, you only brought enough supplies for two and a half weeks?" he hissed through gritted teeth as he stood up. Alfred backed away slowly.

"N-Now Artie, let's not do something we'll regret. That would be very unheroic." Just as Arthur was about to strangle Alfred, Kiku burst through the door, panting.

"Captain! We've gained sight of them!" Arthur quickly raced to the front of the ship where Berwald was peering at a small dot through a telescope. "Give it here" Arthur commanded. Berwald handed it over and waited as his captain looked off at the ship.

Ludwig and Feliciana stopped their work to see what was going on. They were greeted by Eduard, who was previously posted up in the crow's nest. "We've got them now" he explained cheerfully before joining the others.

Feliciana was overwhelmed with joy. They were finally closer to finding her sister! She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around Ludwig.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Feliciana smiled at the German man and squeezed him tighter. "Luddy, we're going to find my sorella! I'm so happy! I've never been so happy in all my life, I think I might explode and-"

She was cut off by Ludwig prying her off of him. Her eyes widened as he gave her a confused stare. "Your 'sorella'? You mean your 'sister'? I don't understand, the only 'sister' on that ship…" Ludwig turned pale as he looked at Feliciana. The girl quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"But she, you…you're not…?" Feliciana bit her lip guiltily and looked away. Ludwig quickly grabbed her and pulled her below decks into the storage area where he had first found her.

"I want the truth, right now! Who are you?" Feliciana cringed when she saw how upset he looked. "F-Feliciana…Vargas…" Ludwig stepped back, shocked.

"W-What in god's name are you doing here?! This is no place for a young lady, Miss Vargas!" Feliciana couldn't help but smile inwardly. Luddy found out who she was barely 5 seconds ago and he was already trying to be a gentleman. Her happy thoughts soon faded when she saw the worry in his eyes. She threw herself at him and buried her head in his chest. "Oh Luddy, please don't hate me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth!" She looked up at him and swore he was blushing. Dear God, it was so cute.

"P-Please Miss Vargas, I'm not angry, I'm just…" He sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Well I'm a bit confused."

"Luddy, I had to come and find my sister! You don't know what it's like to be separated from your sister!" He gave her a soft smile.

"Actually, I do. Well, I know what it's like to be separated from my brother. That's why I came here." Feiciana's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "But that's not important right now. I don't know what Captain Kirkland will think about-" Feliciana grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. "Please don't tell him, he can't know!" she begged.

Ludwig's face turned a wonderful shade of red as he removed her hands from his shirt. He then realized he was holding her hands, causing that red to become two shades deeper as he immediately dropped them. "I-uh, Miss Vargas, it wouldn't be right for me to keep him in the dark about this…"

Feliciana gave him her best puppy-eyed look, which made him seriously wonder how he didn't see this "reveal" coming. "Please Luddy, as my friend…" she said quietly as she took his hands in hers. Ludwig looked away and nodded. "Alright, fine…"

Feliciana hugged him and threw her arms around his neck. "Grazie! You're the best, Luddy!" she squealed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Feliciana turned and headed back up to see if she could catch a glimpse of her sister's captor, leaving Ludwig flustered and dumbstruck.

"Damn" Arthur cursed as he turned away. Alfred smiled and patted him on the back. "This is perfect Artie, we stock up on supplies while they head toward the storm. It'll at least slow them down, we'll catch up, and boom! We got Carriedo and the girl!"

Arthur sighed as he considered Alfred's reasoning. There was no way he was dragging his ship through the black clouds in front of the Rosaria. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but consider yourself lucky Alfred. That storm saved your ass." Arthur headed back toward his cabin grumpily. "And quit calling me Artie" he grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Please Lovi, I said I was sorry!"

Antonio chased down the furious Italian, who had now caught the attention of the other crew members. They all dropped what they were doing to watch.

Every day, their captain and his feisty little hostage would engage in what was commonly referred to on the ship as a "Lover's Quarrel". One time, Lovina herself heard Francis refer to one of her arguments as such and proceeded to knee him in the groin. Nonetheless, the members of the crew were eager to see what this one would be about. Some of their favorites so far had been over him spilling wine all over her, her trying to sail the ship, and the most popular by far; the day their captain tried to crawl into bed with her.

"_But Lovi, it was cold! And you're so warm…"_

"_I don't care if you were pissing icicles, perverted bastard! If it was so cold, why didn't you try, oh I don't know, PUTTING A DAMN SHIRT ON IDIOTA?"_

"_Lovi , you know I don't like wearing a shirt while I sleep."_

"_Oh yeah, just be glad I didn't rip your cazzo of with my bare hands!"_

"_It would be worth it, mi amor, as long as you were touching me-Ow! Ay, Lovi, you don't kick a man there!"_

Oh yeah, that one had been a doozy.

"What kind of an idiota doesn't knock?! I think you did it on purpose, Bastard!"

Antonio pouted as he caught her arm. "Mi amor, I did no such thing. And besides," He looked her up and down and smirked. "I didn't see…too much." Lovina ripped her arm away and glared at him.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" she snapped. Antonio simply chuckled and grabbed her by the waist. "How can you blame me belleza? It's not my fault you're so appealing to the eye." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he tried to pull her closer. "I couldn't help but stare."

Lovina pushed him away and groaned. "I swear to God I'm going to kill you one of these days." Lovina's breath hitched when she felt an arm drape across her shoulders. "No fair Tonio, you get to see her drunk and half dressed? Mon ami, you are cruel to deprive me of such magnificent sights."

Everyone around groaned. This was the optional phase 2 of the pair's fight; Francis coming in and pissing them both off even more.

Antonio pulled Lovina away from Francis. "Enough Francis" he warned. Lovina rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her. "You're no better than he is idiota." Antonio gave her a hurt look as she walked away.

"Uh Captain, we've got trouble, er uh, make that double trouble."

Toris gave him an uneasy look as he pointed to ship behind the Rosaria. "It's Kirkland" he said quietly. Antonio groaned and let his shoulders slump.

"Where's the 'double'?" Toris chuckled nervously as his gave shifted to a mass of black clouds straight ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick shout out:**

**BlueFeatherStar: thank you so much for pointing that out. When I typed my chapters up, the line breaks were there, but I guess for some reason they didn't translate over when I submitted them…lo siento…but I'll make them 100% noticeable now. Thanks again for letting me know!**

That damn bastard!

Lovina huffed and laid out on the bed. That idiot insisted on keeping her holed up while everyone else dealt with the storm. She glanced out of the small porthole and flinched at the stroke of lightning that flashed through the sky. Lovina narrowed her eyes as she sat up.

She wanted to do something, she was sick of being treated like a baby. She smirked as she rose and walked over to Antonio's dresser. There was no way she could romp around in the rain in a dress.

(-)

"Hey! Herakles!" Lovina ran out into the rain towards the silent Greek. His eyes widened as she approached. "L-Lovina? I don't think you should be out here…"

She could barely hear his soft voice over the howling wind. The two both stumbled a bit as the ship lurched to the side. "Too bad! Tell me what I can do!" Lovina had to holler over the storm. Herakles gave her an uneasy look and sighed.

"Go help Vash tie everything down. You remember that knot I showed you?" Lovina nodded and sped off. She almost fell over a couple times due to the violent rocking of the Rosaria. She soon found her balance, and continued to push on.

Vash frowned as soon as she found him. Lovina held a hand up before he could protest. "You're not getting rid of me. So don't even try it." Vash rolled his eyes and pointed to some stray barrels rolling around. He tossed her some rope and watched her work.

The whole ship shook with the next round of thunder and lightning. "You're crazy, you know that?!" Vash shouted to the Italian. Lovina just smirked and continued to work.

Meanwhile, the Captain was trying to maintain order on the ship. He peered over the railing of the upper deck to make sure his men were in order. Antonio froze when he saw Lovina bracing herself against the rail against the sway of his ship.

"Toris! Watch over things for me!" He shouted before flying down the stairs. Toris shook his head as he took over for his captain.

Antonio stormed over to Lovina. "I told you to stay out of this, it's not safe! Lovi, are you even listening to me?!" Lovina rolled her eyes and finished securing a lose crate. Before she could retort, the ship lurched again, sending them both crashing against the side of the deck. Antonio and Lovina groaned as they picked themselves up. Another crash of thunder sounded as the rain poured down even harder.

Lovina's eyes widened in horror as she looked past Antonio, who was standing angrily in front of her.

"I'm serious Lovina, go back below decks!"

"Antonio-"

"I don't want to hear it! Leave right now!"

"Antonio I-"

"NOW!"

"ANTONIO!"

"WHAT?!"

Lovina rushed toward him. "Get out of the way, you damn bastard!" Lovina shoved him to the side with all her strength. Antonio turned around just in time to see a giant wall of water crash over her. "Lovina!" he cried after her. Lovina braced herself for the force of the wave before being swept off of the ship. The rest of the crew watched helplessly as she struggled in the water.

Antonio quickly dived in after her as he watched her get dragged under the current. He dipped below the surface and searched frantically for her. He could still hear the storm wailing above him as he finally spotted her sinking down. Antonio desperately kicked towards her, steadily losing air. Finally, the captain was able to grasp her hand and pull her up with him. He struggled to keep both of them above water as he reached for the line cast out by his men.

The others soon dragged both Antonio and Lovina back onto the ship. Antonio released the girl from his grip and flopped on his back, breathless.

"What…the hell…were you…thinking?" he panted. He tried to catch his breath and waited for her snarky answer. "Lovi?" Antonio glanced over at the still girl beside him.

He immediately scrambled to his knees and knelt beside her. "Lovi, this isn't funny, open your eyes" he pleaded as he shook her shoulders. "Lovi. Lovina! Stop this right now!" Antonio's hands trembled as he placed his ear to her chest.

Nothing.

"Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Lovi no, don't do this to me!" His hands fumbled while unbuttoning the top of her shit. "Lovina please, you have to wake up!" he cried as he pressed on her chest. His crew stood by as he tilted her chin back and pressed his lips to hers, desperately trying to give her the air in his lungs. Antonio pressed his ear to her chest once again.

Nothing.

"Oh Dios, no, no me dejes, amor! No puedes dejarme, no así!" he started the compressions once again. Everyone felt the rain pour harder each time the captain tried to bring Lovina back to life. Antonio gave her air for a third time, still barely unable to breath for himself. When he checked for her heartbeat again, nearly everyone had given up. Antonio closed his eyes and listened, praying she was still with him.

_Thump_

Antonio's eyes flew open. Had she…

_Thump thump_

He picked his head up when he heard soft coughing. Lovina soon sputtered out the water that had invaded her lungs. She leaned on her side and clutched her stomach as the coughing became more violent, until she eventually let her system flush out everything.

As soon as she was done, she felt her head throb and her body go numb. Antonio pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. "You are the dumbest, most stubborn, hard headed person I have ever met! Why did you do that, are you crazy?!" Lovina looked back at him with half lidded eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked hoarsely. Her throat stung and felt raw from the aggressive force of the salt water that had poured into her lungs. Antonio looked at her angrily as he cupped her cheek.

"Am I alright? Am I alright?! I'm not the one who needed mouth to mouth Lovina! I'm not the one who almost died!" Lovina's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Did I give you permission to put your mouth anywhere near mine?" she asked coldly. Antonio groaned while his crew slowly erupted in laughter.

"Are you kidding me right now Lovi?!" he snapped while she pouted in response. Antonio gave her a small smile as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and squeezed her tighter. "I'm so glad to have you back" he whispered.

Lovina swore she felt a hot tear mixed in with the cold rain that fell down her shoulders.

(-)

"Luddy, are you awake?"

Feliciana slowly peered down at the bunk below her, letting her head peep out over the frame. She smiled when her eyes met the chuckling german's. "Yes. Is something troubling you Miss Vargas?"

Feliciana sighed as she dropped down from her bed. She quietly sat down beside Ludwig and faced him again. "Do you think you could just call me Feli? Or even Feliciana?" She chuckled as his face turned pink. "There's no need to be so formal." Ludwig nodded slowly smiled.

"If you insist. Is there anything else Mi- Feli?" Felician gave him a sad smile before laying down next to him. Ludwig tensed up as she let her body face him.

"F-Feliciana, I don't think this is very appropriate, I-" Ludwig was cut off by a light laugh. "Don't worry Luddy, I know you won't do anything; you're good. Think my sorella would like. But anyways, I was wondering…if you'd tell me about your brother…" Feliciana bit her lip nervously as he formed a response.

"J-Ja. Um his name is Gilbert. Awhile ago, he ran away from home. I heard he had joined Carriedo's crew, and I've been looking for him ever since." He shifted awkwardly and glanced at Feli. "Actually, from what I've been told, he was the one that actually grabbed your sister…sorry about that…" Feliciana smiled and let her eyelids droop.

"It's ok" she replied, yawning. I'm sure he's very nice, just like you." Ludwig smiled at the small girl laying beside him. "Danke Feli" he responded softly.

But Feliciana was already asleep. Ludwig nudged her lightly, but soon realized there was no way he could wake her up. He blushed as he pulled the blanket over her and let her sleep in his bed for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you feel, are you hurt?"

Antonio rushed to his quarters carrying Lovina, followed by Eli. He ordered Toris to turn the ship around and dock at the nearest port before scooping the girl up and carrying her below decks.

Lovina's teeth chattered as she shivered and clung to the captain. "I can't move. I'm so tired…" He sighed as he brought her into his room and set her on the bed. "I know mi amor. We need to warm you up belleza." The Spaniard turned to Eli and gave him a small smile.

"Lizzie, will you get her into some dry clothes?" Wait, Lizzie? Lovina picked up her head and stared at Eli. "Why did you call him Lizzie? And no, he may not change me."

Antonio smiled as he placed his hands on Eli's shoulders from behind. "_He's_ not doing anything. _She_ is. Lovi, this is Elizaveta Héderváry." Lovina's eyes widened as she looked Elizaveta up and down.

"Héderváry? I-I know you, you're that girl that ran away!" Elizaveta smiled and sat next to Lovina. "The very same." She placed her hand on Lovina's forehead and winced. "Not good. You feel pretty warm."

Antonio sighed and headed for the door. "Let me know when you're done. Lovi, you and I are going to have a talk, understand?" Lovina shrunk back and nodded as Antonio closed the door behind him. She stayed silent as Elizaveta slowly undressed her.

"I saw what happened. You pushed him and tried to save him. I knew you cared." Lovina rolled her eyes and blushed. "Y-Yeah, well you would've done the same thing for, for…Gilbert!" Lovina smiled triumphantly when she saw Elizaveta turn red. "That's right, I'm no idiot. I saw how you acted around him, and now I know why."

"I-I would've done the same for any of my crewmates!" she stuttered. Lovina smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Hey Lizzie, your face is as red as a tomato" she sneered.

Elizaveta pouted then grinned mischievously. "Hey Lovi, Captain Carriedo kissed you today. Three times to be exact." Lovina's eyes widened as Elizaveta dressed her. "He did not! It's not the same thing, and you know it!" Elizaveta shook her head and chuckled at how clueless the girl could be.

Meanwhile, Antonio slumped onto the floor right outside the room. He was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Antonio felt the soreness in his muscles. He let his head fall between his knees and gripped his forehead. That had been too close. If he had lost her…he didn't even want to think about what he would've done.

Antonio picked up his head as he heard Elizaveta open the door. "You don't look too good. You should rest" she said softly. Antonio nodded and stood wordlessly. He looked at her for a moment before trudging into the room.

Lovina felt her heart sink as he sat next to her. He looked absolutely worn down, so unlike his usual cheery self. "I told you to stay put" he said quietly after what felt like an eternity of silence. Lovina looked away guiltily.

"Look, I-"

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" he snapped. Lovina stared at her hands weakly. "You're not the boss of me" she retorted. She whimpered softly when she felt Antonio grip her shoulders and pull her up roughly. She cringed at the furious expression on his face.

"You know what Lovina? I am. I am the boss of you. I never wanted you to feel like I was trying to control you. I never wanted you to resent me because I ordered you around or forced you into doing anything. But if that's what it takes to keep you safe, I'll do it." He gripped her tighter and searched her eyes.

"I'd rather have you alive and hating me rather than dead knowing you loved me" he added softly. Lovina stared at him as he rose. "So from now on, you are not to leave this room, are we clear?" Lovina sat up and glared at him.

"You can't do that!" she snapped. "I can do whatever the hell I want, Lovi. I'm the captain, and what I say goes!" he hollered before turning away.

"A 'thank you' would be nice! I saved your life, bastard!" she shouted back. Antonio froze and clenched his fists. Lovina narrowed her eyes as he faced her again and stormed over. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up on her knees. "What if you had died Lovi?" he snarled.

Lovina stood her ground as she gripped his forearm. "What if _you_ had died?" she responded softly. "What kind of a person would've stood there and done nothing?" Antonio sighed and released her. She slowly sunk back down into the bed.

"Lovina, your life is worth much more than mine." His words pierced her heart like a dagger. She pathetically laid down and turned her back to him. How could she forget the reason she was on this ship in the first place? "I almost forgot. Sorry I nearly lost you your paycheck."

Antonio groaned as he sat down again. "Lovina, that's not what I meant, please just listen-"

"Go!" she whimpered bitterly. Antonio sighed in defeat and walked to the door.

"Today, I thought I lost the thing I care about most in this world" he mumbled softly before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

(-)

"Why hasn't he turned back yet, what kind of idiot would just sail straight into a storm?!" Arthur paced in front of an annoyed Alfred. He worried way too much. "They should've turned their asses back around like any normal people!"

Alfred sighed and stepped forward. "Artie, you need to calm down, it hasn't even been a day!" Arthur rolled his eyes and continued. "I know, but still. It shouldn't take that long!"

"Arthur-"

"What if we never get him?! Roma Vargas is not a patient man. If we come back empty handed, he'll have our heads!"

"Arthur, just take a brea-"

"I swear to God, if I ever get my hands on Carriedo, I'll wring his stupid Spanish neck til I kill him. Twice!" Alfred groaned as he watched his Captain ramble. Once you got him going, it was almost impossible to reel him back in.

"Mark my words Alfred, I'll send that wanker to hell if it's the last thing I do. And another thing, I-"

Arthur was cut off by something warm on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Alfred pressed against him. He turned bright red as Alfred pulled away. "Are you ready to shut up Artie?"

Arthur stared at him, baffled, before glaring. "What the hell Alfred?! What do you think you'remmph" He felt Alfred's lips pressed against his again. This time he remained quiet when Alfred pulled away.

"Alfred, please stop. Y-You're really confusing me…" he begged softly. Alfred stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Amelia" he responded hesitantly. "My real name is Amelia."

Arthur looked Alf-Amelia up and down. "But that's-then you're…" Arthur's face went white as he stepped back. "What the hell is a woman doing on my ship?!" Amelia chuckled and came closer. "Come on Artie, you really think I'm the kind of girl who could just sit at home and pop out babies?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, because I thought you were a man!" he cried. Amelia couldn't help but laugh at him. He sounded like wimpy teenage boy when he was flustered. "W-Why did you kiss me?!" Amelia stepped closer and tugged on his collar. "So you'd quit yapping like a baby, idiot." Arthur stared as her cheeks turned pink. "And I've been wanting to do that for awhile…" she added quickly before reaching up to kiss him again.

Arthur groaned and slinked back. "Alf…Amelia, this is…this is crazy…" he slumped in a chair and gripped his forehead. "You're still…I can't…" He looked her up and down, trying to imagine his first mate dressed like a girl. He cocked and eyebrow as he leaned forward. She didn't look half bad. "Well, I guess I can see it. But how could you keep something like this from me; I'm your Captain!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't be my captain if I tried to come on as a woman" she whined. Arthur smiled a bit and stood. "I can't argue with that; who else knows?"

Amelia smiled. "Just you and my brother." Arthur nodded and stepped forward. "Well, let's keep this between us, alright. For the time being at least." Amelia nodded and smirked when she saw her captain's gaze linger on her lips. The way they felt against his had been perfect.

She placed her hands on her hips as she came closer. "Would the captain like another kiss?" Arthur's face turned red again while he stumbled back. "N-No, that's all. G-Go help your brother restock the ship." Amelia smiled and gave him a mock salute.

"Aye aye, Captain" she responded before marching out. Arthur slumped back in the char after she left. "God, have mercy on me" he moaned as he leaned back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Feliciana, please, hold up!"

Feliciana gigged and turned around as she waited for Ludwig. "C'mon Luddy! I want to spend as much time on land as possible!" She sighed and looked around at the grimy city. She didn't mind being on the sea, but she definitely felt more comfortable on dry land.

Ludwig gave her one of his small smiles that made her stomach flip. "I know, but I don't want you to go out unaccompanied." Ludwig didn't want to tell her, but the port they had stopped at was not a safe place for a young lady. Even if no one else was aware of Feli's gender, Ludwig still felt uneasy about her leaving unescorted.

Feliciana smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ve, that's so sweet Luddy!" She dragged him off to find something to eat. Ludwig's cheeks grew red as Feli continued to latch onto his hand. "Miss Vargas, I think you should let go of me. This isn't very appropriate…" Feliciana pouted and stopped walking before turning and facing him with her arms crossed.

"Luddy, what did I tell you?" she scolded. Ludwig gave her another small smile and sighed. "_Feli_, I think you should let go of me." Feliciana grinned and nodded. "That's better!" She gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Even on the tips on her toes, Feli still had to reach and bring his face closer to hers. "And no, I like holding your hand Luddy!" Feliciana pulled him forward again before he could utter a response.

He softly chuckled and stared at the young girl in front of him. "What am I going to do with you Feliciana?"

(-)

Lovina hugged her knees to her chest and stared out the tiny window. They had finally docked at some seedy port to assess any damage on the ship. She wanted nothing more than to go out and get fresh air, but Antonio had been true to his word. Lovina wasn't allowed to go anywhere else on the ship.

Lovina scowled when she thought about the stupid bastard. He was such an ass, thinking he could keep her locked up like his damn prisoner. Her scowl vanished and turned to a look of disappointment as she rested her cheek on her knee.

Oh right. She was his prisoner.

Lovina gave a start when she heard the lock on the door click. She quickly whipped her head away when she saw Antonio enter the room.

"Good morning belleza" he yawned. Lovina pouted and remained silent. Like she was really going to carry on a normal conversation with this ass. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling? You look a lot better today." Lovina hugged her legs tighter and stared at the floor.

She heard Antonio sigh before feeling his warm hand cup her cheek. "Mi amor, say something to me" he begged softly. Lovina scowled and leaned away from his touch. "I hate you" she responded quietly before getting up and moving into the chair at the other end of the room.

Antonio frowned and laid his head down. "I'm going to get some sleep belleza." Lovina silently cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he closed his eyes. Maybe today could be the day she left this god forsaken ship.

(-)

"Antonio?" Lovina called quietly. She stared at him with his hand behind the back of his head and his hat pulled forward to cover his face. She slowly crept over and carefully eased herself onto the bed beside him. "Antonio?" she said again, louder and leaning over him. She gently removed his hat and was answered with a small snore.

She smirked and leaned closer, now on her hands and knees. Where was that damn key?! She kept her eyes on him and gently patted his pockets. She froze when she heard him let out a soft chuckle in his sleep. Lovina rolled her eyes at his dumb grin. "Stupid bastard" she muttered as she continued to look.

She finally spotted a thin, gold chain around his neck. She carefully scooted closer to get a better look. Lovina smirked when she saw a small key on the chain. Now she just had to get it off. Lovina bit her lip and carefully moved her hands toward his neck.

"Lovi, What are you doing?"

Lovina froze as his eyes started to open. She quickly calmed herself down and tried to come up with an excuse. She scowled a bit before giving him a sweet smile and shifting one of her knees to rest in between his legs.

"I realized I never thanked you for saving me Tonio." Antonio smirked and propped himself up a bit. "And you had to climb on top of me in order to do so?" he asked sleepily. Lovina nodded before swallowing her pride and pressing her lips to his forehead. His eyelids flew open as he stared at her.

Lovina cringed a bit as he sat up and moved his lips toward hers. She panicked and went for his neck. She rolled her eyes when she heard a soft moan come from him. _This is not what I wanted to accomplish_ she thought to herself nervously. Her breath hitched when his hand rested on her lower back. Her _lower_ lower back.

Antonio gently pressed her hips closer to his. Lovina heard another moan. Wait, shit, had that been her? Her face turned red as she sat up. "I-I'm sorry I woke you" She mumbled. Antonio shook his head and grinned. "It's perfectly fine mi amor" he responded as he leaned toward her again. Lovina held her hand up to block his lips from hers. "N-No, you need to sleep."

She smiled again as she moved so he was sitting behind him. "H-Here. Relax" she ordered as she rested her hands on the back of his neck. She gently rubbed circles into his skin with her thumbs. Antonio sighed and released all the tension in his body. Good, now Lovina could make as many disgusted faces as she wanted.

"Mm, thank you belleza" he groaned as she continued. Lovina rolled her eyes while she crinkled her nose and silently mocked him. Her eyes widened as her hand grazed the chain. She carefully pulled it upwards so that the key rested safely on his chest. Her hands slowly made their way lower down his back. She couldn't help but blush as she felt his muscles relax at her touch.

Lovina shook her head and brought her hands back up. She bit her lip as she nervously unclasped the chain. Before it could fall under the weight of the key, Lovina swiftly pulled Antonio's head down to rest on her lap. She smirked when she noticed his eyelids drooping. He was half asleep again. Perfect.

She smiled sweetly and rubbed his temples. "How is this?" Lovina asked smugly. Antonio smiled and sighed. "Perfect mi amor, perfect" he answered groggily. Lovina continued until she heard him lightly snoring. She quickly plucked the key from his chest and eased his head off of her. Lovina tip toed away and placed the key in the lock, but turned to look at Antonio again.

Her heart beat faster as she watched him sleep. It took every scrap of humility to finally admit to herself that she wanted to stay. Lovina's eyes fell to the floor as she placed her hand on the knob. She couldn't let herself willingly stay somewhere she was more of a prize than a person. Lovina smiled a bit as she picked her head up. If she was going to leave, she may as well make the most of it…

(-)

Antonio woke to a throbbing pain in his head. Something had hit him, hard.

"Wake up bastard!" Antonio blinked and looked around before noticing his hands being held above his head. He tried to pull them down, but quickly felt the friction of the fabric digging into his skin. His eyes finally found Lovina, who was grinning triumphantly in front of him.

"Lovi, this isn't funny. Untie me now!" he ordered. Lovina pouted and pretended to ponder his request. "Hmmm I don't think so, stronzo. I think I'll go on a field trip instead" she taunted as she dangled the key in front of him. Antonio's eyes widened as he struggled to free himself.

"Lovina, you can't go!" he hollered. Lovina laughed and grabbed his collar. "Oh but I can Tonio" she smirked before slapping his cheek. "Don't miss me too much, ok" she added with a wink.

"Lovina listen to me. There's another port a day away from here. I promise I'll let you go there, no payment, no nothing. You can go home, I swear. Please, just wait until then, you can't go out there alone! This is one of the most dangerous cities along the coast, you have to believe me. It's not safe!"

Lovina snorted and turned to the door. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe any of the shit that comes from your mouth." She unlocked the door and shoved it open.

"Lovina wait!" Lovina smirked and turned around, crossing her arms. "Any final farewells, captain?" Antonio's eyes widened as he bit his lip.

"Lovi, I love you" he finally cried. Lovina took a step back as her face turned pink. She slowly narrowed her eyes and uncrossed her arms, letting her hands ball into tight fists. "That's not going to work on me bastardo" she hissed.

Antonio shook his head and tried to tug his hands free. "Lovina, you have to believe me, I love you more than anything! I swear to God, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Please belleza, I can take you hating me and leaving me forever. But if you get hurt, I'll never be able to live with myself."

Lovina gritted her teeth together and glared at him. "Shut up!" she snapped before facing the door again.

"Adios Captain Carriedo" she sneered as she walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He leaned back in his chair as his foot continued to anxiously tap on the floor. Unable to take it any longer, he finally stood and headed up to the main deck.

"Matthew, Am-Alfred, we're doing another sweep through. Get your arses out here." Matthew pouted a bit and obeyed his captain's orders. Amelia, however, crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes. "Artie, we already went up and down the docks three times today" she whined. Arthur sighed and pressed his palm against his forehead.

"Alfred, I don't care. What if they slip by us?" Arthur glanced at her for a moment before turning to hide the pink creeping across his face. "And quit calling me Artie" he mumbled. Amelia stuck out her bottom lip and slumped forward. "Fine, captain" she groaned, frustrated. She was surprised he even wanted her to come with him. He was always avoiding her now…

Amelia bit her lip as she followed her captain off the ship. Maybe she had come off too strong. But she couldn't help it. A hero never held herself back! She stared at the ground as Arthur and her brother scanned the other ships being kept along the water. Amelia stopped paying attention as she trudged behind the two men.

Suddenly, she felt someone smack into her, almost sending her to the ground. Amelia stumbled back before laying her eyes on an angry yet frightened looking girl. "Get out of my way, you stupid pirate bastard!" she hollered before shoving past the confused American. Arthur quickly came to Amelia's sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. Amelia smirked and stood up straight. "I'm fine, but it's cute how worried you are about me Artie." Before Arthur could respond, a frazzled man with long brown hair came by.

"W-Wait, you can't go!" he cried after the girl. Arthur narrowed his eyes and approached the man. "Were you chasing that young woman?" He asked before grabbing the poor man by the collar.

"N-No, it's not like that! She's my, uh sister! And I don't want her to run off alone!" The young man gulped as Arthur pulled him closer. "You two look nothing alike" he snarled.

The other man chuckled nervously in Arthur's grasp. "Different fathers?" he squeaked. Arthur rolled his eyes before looking the man up and down. "Where have I seen you before?" the captain asked, suspicious.

The man shook his head quickly. "I-I have never seen you before in my life!" Arthur turned to say something to his crewmembers but noticed one of them was missing. He saw Amelia running off past him.

"Where the hell are you going?!" he shouted. Arthur looked at the man he was holding and released him. "Go" he ordered before following after Amelia with Matthew.

(-)

Gilbert, Francis, and Matthias decided to use their free time to grab a drink. Shocker. They hooted and hollered much to the distaste of the other drinkers around them. Gilbert let out a loud (and obnoxious) laugh as he chugged down his beer.

"Bruder?!"

Gilbert nearly choked when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up and smiled at Ludwig, who was standing before him. "West, it is so awesome to see you!" he cheered. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist on the table.

"Where is Lovina Vargas?!" he hissed. Feliciana's breath hitched when she heard how menacing he sounded. This wasn't like him at all. Gilbert sighed and stood to wrap an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"So, you heard about that? C'mon West, this is a family reunion! Let's not talk about her, ja?" Ludwig shoved his brother away. "This is serious Gilbert, what have you done with her?" Ludwig stole a glance at Feliciana, who had a frightened look on her face. She wasn't sure if she was brave enough to hear about her sister from this pirate.

"Do not worry, she's perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her." Gilbert groaned. Feliciana sighed in relief. "Well, she did give us quite a scare yesterday. But she's alive, so everything's fine" Matthias added. Feliciana's eyes widened as she stepped forward.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice. Francis cocked an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical stare. "She went overboard. We thought we had lost her for awhile there." He answered hesitantly. Just then, Toris came barreling in.

"She's…gone..." he heaved, almost out of breath. All three of his crewmates stood and rushed over.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Matthias asked. Toris stood up straight, finally able to breathe. "Somehow, she got past the captain. I almost caught up to her, but I ran into Kirkland! Everyone's supposed to spread out and find her, captain's orders."

The three nodded and followed Toris out. "Feliciana, we should go see if-"

Ludwig turned around and looked for the Italian girl. His eyes widened when he saw that she was no longer by his side. He frantically searched around the bar before sprinting outside.

(-)

She had to find her sister. This might be her only chance. Feliciana ducked into a nearby alley to catch her breath. Her sister was able to escape. She smiled softly to herself. She knew they'd be reunited soon. But she did feel bad for leaving Ludwig like that. He was probably worried sick…

Feli giggled to herself. He was so sweet to her. She wished she could show him how much she cared for him as well. She sighed to herself and prepared to keep searching, but was plowed down by someone else.

Feliciana fell to the ground and watched as the girl tripped. "Watch where you're going, stronzo!" Feliciana scrambled toward the familiar voice. She immediately wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind.

"Sorella!" she cried into Lovina's shoulder. Lovina stood stiff as a board as she slowly turned to face Feli. "Feliciana?"

Lovina felt tears well up in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here Feli?! What's going on?!" Feli bit her lip and stared at her sister guiltily.

"I came to find you…I joined a ship to look for you, sorella" she answered weakly. Lovina's eyes widened as Feli buried her head in her chest. "I thought I'd never find you sorella, and then Luddy's brother said you almost died. I was so scared Lovi!"

Lovina felt her heart snap in two as she head her sister sob. She held back tears of her own as she tried to comfort Feliciana. "Feli, I'm alright. But you shouldn't have come out here! It's not safe!" Feliciana sniffled and lifted her head. "But I came with the people nonno hired! I snuck aboard the pirate ship and-"

Lovina stepped back, horrified. "You came on a pirate ship?" she sputtered. Feli nodded her head slowly.

"Feliciana Vargas, what in the hell were you thinking?!" Lovina grabbed her sister's hand and started to run. "I have had enough of these damn pirates! We are getting home on our own!" she hollered before bumping into another figure in the alley.

**I'd love to know who you think they ran into…ttfn (That's ta-ta for now. Shout out to all my hardcore Disney freaks. You get 10 million and two Natalie-Love points if you know what that's from)**


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur growled as he sprinted after his reckless crew member. "Amelia, what the hell are you doing?" he hollered. Matthew, who was right by his side, let his breath hitch when he heard his captain say his sister's real name. Arthur shot him an awkward glance as the two continued to chase after her.

Amelia laughed in front of them. "I'm going after that girl. She was obviously in trouble and needs a hero!" Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. "Crazy woman" he muttered under his breath. Matthew glared at him for a moment before focusing back on his sister.

"Amy, we don't have time for this! What about Lovina Vargas?!" he tried to yell as confidently as possible in his meek voice. Amelia only sped up. "Dammit Amelia, I'm your captain and I order you to stop immediately!" Arthur snapped. People were starting to stare and the last thing he needed was attention.

Amelia giggled and continued. "You'll have to catch up to me Artie" she said as she turned her head back and winked. Arthur's face grew redder, and not due to trying to keep up with the girl.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he hissed. Amelia laughed and slowed a little. "But you're so cute when you blush, Artie!" Now other men around them were starting to snicker. Arthur pouted a bit and tried to speed up. "Amelia…" he warned.

She sighed and picked up the pace. "Oh alright…Iggy!" she smirked as she rounded a corner. She chuckled as she heard a muffled "Dammit Amelia" behind her.

(-)

Antonio ran through the streets, checking every corner and passageway. "Lovina!" he shouted over and over again, but received no response. Antonio tried to shove dark thoughts from his head as he continued to search. Surely someone would find her, he sent out almost all of his men to look for her.

"Oh alright…Iggy!"

Antonio leapt back to avoid colliding with a loud man who sped by him.

"Dammit Amelia!"

Antonio froze. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He darted into an alleyway and felt something bump against him. When he looked down he wanted to cry tears of joy.

Lovina backed away with a strange boy holding her hand. "Feli, run" he heard her whisper. "B-But Lovi, I-I just found you-"

"Go now! It's not safe!" Lovina cringed at her own words. The same exact thing Antonio had said to her. Before Feli could reply, both Italians were ushered forward by Antonio. "Stay silent belleza, or there will be consequences" Antonio ordered sternly while glancing at the boy beside Lovina. Lovina's mouth snapped shut. Feliciana gave her a terrified look as they walked. Lovina spun around to face Antonio with a menacing glare plastered on her face.

"You keep my sister out of this bastard. She' not just another person you can manipulate me with." She hissed. Antonio's eyes widened as he stared at Feli. "You're sister? M-Miss Vargas please forgive me, I have no intention of harming you."

Feliciano shot her sister a confused glance. Antonio ignored the look and gripped Lovina's arm. "Don't you dare disobey me again, mi amor. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you, understand?" Lovina blushed when he called her 'mi amor' in front of her sister. Feli just stared at the two.

"Quit calling me-"

She tried to yell at him, but was cut off by his hand over his mouth. The three heard footsteps coming from the main street.

"Feliciana! Can you hear me?!" Feliciana bit her lip when she heard Ludwig call her name. "Captain! Have you seen Feli?!"

"No, we're looking for Am-Alfred."

"Mierda!" Antonio muttered under his breath. "Lovi listen to me. That man out there is the devil. Please, come back with me quietly. Things will be easier that way I promise. I'll take you home." Lovina's eyes widened as he stepped closer and removed his hand from her mouth. "I'll do anything, I just want you away from this place…"

"Luddy, I found sorella!" Antonio whipped his head and looked at Feliciana, who had slipped by and thrown herself onto Ludwig.

"Antonio, you found her!" Lovina glared at Elizaveta, Gilbert, and Francis who emerged from the other side of the alley. He tried to shush them but it was too late.

"Antonio?"

"This way Luddy, he's got her!"

Antonio grabbed Lovina and pulled her back as Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig and Feliciana turned into the alley. "Lizzie, take Lovi back to the ship now" Antonio tried to force Lovina behind him, but she wouldn't budge. "I'm not playing games anymore Lovina, go with Lizzie" he snarled.

Arthur sneered and pulled out a gun. "Hand over the girl, Carriedo." Antonio let out a dark chuckle and clutched onto Lovina, whipping out a knife and pressing it to her exposed neck.

"Come any closer and she dies." Antonio's new persona sent chills up and down her spine. "It would be a shame for such a belleza to go to waste, don't you agree Kirkland?" Lovina's eyes widened as he pulled her chin up to face him. She had never seen him look at her that way before. "Granted, she hasn't been behaving, but I'm sure I can tame her. Isn't that right Lovina?" Her face turned red as he slowly nipped at her earlobe.

"Lo siento mi amor" be breathed into her ear, barely audible. Lovina simply glared at him and tried to pull away. Feliciana lunged at him, and removed his arm from around her sister's neck. Lovina stumbled forward and grabbed Feliciana.

"Feli, are you crazy?!" Lovina glared at the German that placed his hands on Feli's shoulders. "Feliciana, please…" he quietly begged. Arthur stared at Feli, confused. "Feliciana? You mean Feliciana Vargas?!" he exploded. He stared at her for awhile before turning back to Antonio and releasing the safety.

"I'll sort that out later. But now…" Arthur smirked and aimed for Antonio. "You'll get what you deserve, Carriedo."

Lovina leapt toward Antonio. "Lovina, no!" he cried as she came in front of him. She dragged Antonio and herself down, but not before the bullet grazed her shoulder. She hissed in pain and grabbed the wound. Arthur backed away, wide eyed. Before he could process anything, he watched as Antonio grabbed her and fled with his other men.

"Look what you did to my sorella!" Feli cried as she began to pound on his chest. "You shot my sorella, how could you?!" Ludwig quickly grabbed her and held her back.

"Shhh, Feli it's alright, she's alright. We're going to bring her back, I promise." Feliciana sniffled and nodded, burying her head in his chest.

Antonio and the others soon made it back. "We're leaving now! Who's missing?!"

Vash stepped forward to answer. "Everyone's here sir, we're ready to pull out immediately." Antonio grabbed Lovina by the arm and started to pull her below decks. "Then Go! Kirkland's right on our tail!"

(-)

Antonio practically threw Lovina into the study and slammed the door shut. "Sit" he ordered. Lovina stood her ground and crossed her arms. "I said SIT!" he barked.

Lovina quickly jumped into a chair in front of a small table. She watched Antonio pace back and forth and could tell he was furious. He looked at her, ready to say something, but couldn't even form the words.

"What, do you want me to apologize for wanting my freedom?" Lovina hissed, breaking the silence. Antonio stopped and glared at her. "Lovina, I told you it wasn't safe. I warned you and I begged you, but you didn't listen! When are you going to learn that I do everything to keep you out of harm's way?!"

"God forbid I want to go back to my family instead of stuck on some godforsaken ship" she snapped back. Antonio angrily ran his hands through his hair. "Lovina, I understand that. But why don't you believe me when I say I'll take you back. I'd bring you home in a heartbeat now, if that meant you were safe!"

The rest of the crew had gathered around once the ship had reached open waters. They all nervously listened to their captain and their hostage fought.

Lovina narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Why should I believe someone who only wanted me to make money?!" she hollered. Antonio slammed his fists on the table in front of her.

"Do you really think that's still what this is about?! Do you still think that's all you are to me?! Are you really that clueless?!"

"I hate you!" Lovina screeched. Antonio stepped back and glared at her. "If you hate me so much, stop risking your life for me!" he yelled. Lovina turned away and clenched her fists. "Lovi, no matter how much you hate me, I will always love you."

Lovina whipped her head back, furious. "I don't believe you!"

"What's it going to take?! Open your damn eyes Lovina. You mope around and refuse to believe that anyone cares about you. And you know what? It's selfish! You won't even give me the god damn time of day to prove to you that I care. That everyone cares!"

"I'm sorry I don't trust a pirate who only cares about himself." She retorted. Antonio had a dark look in his eyes as he stepped forward. "I will not stand by and let you tell me I only care about myself. I have been through too much, I have sacrificed too much and I have given too much to be scolded by a girl who has never once in her life let anyone come near her."

Lovina tried to read his expression as he looked away. "I love you more than anything Lovi" he said softly. Lovina's eyes filled with rage as her nails dug into her palms.

"Liar!" she shouted.

And that was the final straw. Antonio flipped over the table between them, making Lovina jump and yelp at the crash on the floor. Antonio yanked her up and stared into her eyes. She was too shocked and scared to even try to pull away.

Antonio gritted his teeth and held her even tighter before pinning her against the wall and slamming his lips against hers. Lovina's eyes flew all the way open as he desperately bit and sucked on her mouth, pouring all of his pent up rage, fear, anger, and desire into her.

Lovina started to struggle against him, but he wouldn't let her go. He had been waiting too long for this. Lovina was finally able to turn her head away, separating her lips from his. This only prompted him resume on her neck until she shoved him away, terrified.

Antonio's eyes widened when he saw the look of terror on her face. Was he really that unable to control himself? "Lovi, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" he begged as she backed into the door. Her hands fumbled to turn the knob until she was finally able to open the door, stumbling into Francis.

"Belle dame, what's wrong?" She leapt away from him and stared at everyone as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I want off of this damn ship!" she screamed before breaking into sobs. Antonio rushed out and tried to reach out to her. "Lovi, please-"

"Don't touch me!" she screeched before sprinting out, leaving Antonio to be eaten away by guilt.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur stared awkwardly at the young girl in front of him. Feliciana shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, wishing Ludwig was with her. Her captain looked as if he was about to speak, but then clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

Feliciana felt guilty about lying to him, and wished she could've found a better way to tell him. "Captain Kirkland?" Arthur froze and chuckled nervously. "Please, Miss Vargas, you don't have to call me 'Captain'." Feliciana pouted and crossed her arms. Why did everyone speak to her formally now? She could still barely get Ludwig to call her by her first name. "My name is Feli, not Miss Vargas. And you're still my Captain."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't be here Miss Vargas. What would your grandfather say?" Feliciana frowned and stood before coming closer. "He'd say he was proud of me for trying to protect my family." Arthur chuckled a bit and faced her. "That's very kind, but I can't allow a stowaway girl to be a member of my crew. It wouldn't be right."

Feliciana placed her hands on her hips and gave Arthur a smug look. "You know, I could always tell nonno you kidnapped me and only went after my sister so you could profit from her yourself." Feli smirked when she saw the captain's frightened expression. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be the sweet sister." Feliciana went back to her bubbly self and smiled. "We both have our moments!" she chided before cheerfully prancing out the door. Arthur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm supposed to be running a ship, not a bloody tranny show" he mumbled.

"What was that Artie?"

Arthur glanced at Amelia who was leaning in the door frame. "I'm tired of all my men turning out to be women. Are there any other cross dressers I should know about on my ship?" Amelia chuckled and stepped in. "Last time I checked, Artie, you didn't seem too disappointed to find out I'm a woman." Arthur turned away to hide the red spreading across his cheeks.

"And what makes you think that?" he grumbled. His breath hitched when he felt Amelia's arms snake around his waist. "You're blushing Artie" she replied in a sing song voice. Arthur rolled his eyes and faced her. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Amelia chuckled and sighed. "Now Artie, I know a strong, heroic woman like me is quite intimidating to a man like you. But that's no reason to act so cold when I address you." Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "Me, intimidated by you? Do I need to remind you of your first day?" Amelia shrugged, still holding his waist. "That was before I realized you were a hopeless ass."

Arthur smirked and lifted her chin. "Is that so?" Amelia nodded as he leaned closer. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you couldn't take your eyes off of me that whole day." Arthur chuckled as her eyes widened. "Didn't think I noticed, did you? Now remind me again, who's the hopeless ass?" Arthur raised an eyebrow when her face became hot.

Before she could answer, Arthur cupped her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. Amelia smiled and leaned into the kiss, intoxicated by the tingling feeling as Arthur deepened it. She let her hands travel up his torso and rest on his chest before lacing her fingers into his shaggy dirty blonde hair. Arthur rested his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, eliciting a soft moan from Amelia. Arthur's deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine as he softly bit her lip. Amelia pulled him closer and noticed he had gotten a little "excited". She was about to tease him, but was cut off by a soft gasp.

Arthur and Amelia froze as Matthew stared at them.

(-)

Lovina leaned against the railing of the ship and wrapped her arms around herself. Why did her lips still have to feel so warm and ama-weird after he…

Lovina shook her head and pressed her palms to her forehead. It was terrible. He threw himself onto her and pinned her, and just went for it without asking. Lovina groaned as she sunk down and sat on the ground.

It was gross. Not wonderful, or exhilarating or the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. Lovina couldn't help but smile when she replayed the scene in her head. Lovina quickly scowled and tried to shove the memory away. "Dannezione!" she hollered as she repeatedly knocked the back of her head against the ship. She didn't want him! She couldn't want him…

Lovina slid around when the ship lurched and almost completely turned around. She stood angrily and marched over to Toris, who was guiding the ship for the time being. "What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped.

Toris sighed and glanced away. "We're turning around. Captain's orders. He's taking you home." Lovina's eyes widened as she stepped back. She became furious and marched away.

_That bastard thinks he can just kiss me like his God damn life depends on it then turn around and say "Oh I don't want you here anymore, bye bye Lovi, have a nice life"? No way in hell._

She headed below decks but froze when she heard light strumming on a guitar. It sounded so beautiful; the way the sound carried and rang throughout the ship. Lovina jumped when she heard someone sigh behind her. "Not Francesca…" she heard Francis mutter.

Lovina whipped around and punched his arm. He winced and pouted. "What was that for?!" he whined. Lovina glared at him and crossed her arms. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed. Her eyes narrowed as Francis placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, listen."

Lovina rolled her eyes and soon found herself mesmerized by the song resounding through the ship. Francis stepped back and shook his head. "That's Francesca all right."

Lovina tilted her head and continued to listen. "Who's Francesca?" she mumbled. Francis sighed and leaned against the wall. "The poor bastard's guitar. For a while, he's only whipped it out when he's been distressed." Lovina bit her lip and moved closer to the sound. Francis smirked and nudged her forward. "Go to him. I think he'd want you to listen." Lovina silently nodded and followed the sound while Francis mentally patted himself on the back.

She continued along until she reached the cargo area. Her breath hitched when she saw him sitting on the ground, leaning against a crate. Lovina quickly hid behind a post and took in the song. She peeked around and watched.

He wasn't even looking at the chords. Just staring off and playing. The distant look in his eyes made her feel so…sad? Like she couldn't be happy if he kept on looking like that. Her heart sank when he paused, afraid it was over. But he simply sighed and continued, plucking the strings effortlessly. She leaned her head against the post and closed her eyes. The way the notes descended without any hesitations or hiccups was amazing. She couldn't help but remember how smoothly his rough hands could move. She frowned and pouted when he was done.

"Did you like it mi amor?"

Her eyes flew open and her faced turned red. Antonio was still just staring off as he waited for an answer. "Y-yes" she responded quietly. Lovina's heart fluttered when he let a small smile escape his lips. "I'm glad" he murmured as he stroked the neck of the guitar. Lovina bit her lip and stepped forward. "A-Antonio, I don't-"

"I'm so sorry mi amor." Lovina's heart stopped when he looked away from her. "I hurt you today. I made you feel unsafe." Antonio's knuckles grew white as he gripped the instrument. "I made you cry again." he added bitterly.

Lovina's eyes widened while she shook her head. "Antonio, no-"

"I did, Lovi. And there's no excuse!" he snapped. He shook his head as it hung and stood up. "But you don't have to worry. I'm taking you home. You can forget all this ever happened. You can forget me." Lovina narrowed her eyes and came closer. "I don't want to."

Antonio picked his head up and stared at her. "Lovina, this is not up for debate. You're going home."

Lovina couldn't control herself and let hot tears roll down her cheeks. Antonio looked away guiltily as she glared at him.

"I thought you said you loved me!" she hollered. Antonio froze. She was so confusing sometimes; he didn't understand what was going on with her. He cautiously stepped forward and gave her a small sad smile. "I do mi amor. And I want what's best for you…"

"You think sending me away, back to that hell hole I call home is 'what's best for me'?" Antonio stared at her, unsure of what to say. "I don't want to go home, I want to stay." Antonio gave her a stern look and stepped closer. "Lovina, you don't want this. You deserve better than this."

"Antonio-"

"Stop making this harder than it has to be!" he shouted. "Do you think this is what I want?! Lovina, if I could, I'd keep you here forever. But that's not an option!"

"Why not?!" She hollered back. Antonio grabbed her shoulders and stared her down. "Because you're not mine, Lovina. I wish you were, more than anything in this world. But you are not." His eyes softened as his grip on her loosened. "I am a weak man Lovi. I couldn't bear to look at you every day."Antonio quickly pulled his hands away. "I don't want to hurt you."

Lovina threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry for everything! You've been right the whole time and I'm an idiot. Now will you please take me?!" Antonio froze and stared at the top of her head.

"I'm yours Tonio, you can have me! I can't go back…" she whimpered. Antonio sighed and pulled away. "You don't know what you're saying" He murmured as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. Lovina glared at him and grabbed his collar. Antonio's eyes widened as she pulled his lips to hers. He broke away and frowned. "Lovina, please-"

Lovina rolled her eyes and brought and gently brought his forehead to hers. "Just shut up you stupid bastard" she hissed. Antonio chuckled that wonderful throaty chuckle. "Lo siento mi amor" he responded through half lidded eyes, desperate to meet her lips again.

Lovina complied and smiled. She felt his warmth spreading to her like wildfire. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Antonio moaned a bit and gently bit her bottom lip. Lovina kissed his jaw, all the way up to his ear.

"I'm not going home. I'm staying with you." she said softly. Antonio gave her a sad smile and stepped back, grabbing her hand. Lovina gave him a puzzled look as he lightly stroked her knuckles.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

The air felt heavy around Lovina as she wandered to the upper deck. Antonio was standing in front of her steering the ship. She took a moment to watch him, the way he took control effortlessly. He stood up straight, but had his head tilted to the side as if he was concentrating very hard on something.

The two were silent, but Lovina didn't mind. She let out a soft sigh and leaned against the railing. She smirked and crossed her arms as the ship continued on. "So where are we headed Captain?" she asked in a smug voice. Antonio gave her a barely audible sigh in return. "Lovina, I can't…"

Lovina raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. "You can't what?" she asked cautiously. "This isn't right" he muttered in response. Lovina rolled her eyes and groaned. "Antonio, enough. I'm sick of hearing this" she huffed before stomping down below decks. Antonio waved Herakles over before following.

Lovina marched into his quarters and slammed the door behind her. Antonio stepped forward and hesitantly knocked. "Lovina, can I come in?" Antonio waited patiently for a response. "Are you ready to quit being such a stronzo?" he vaguely heard her mumble. Antonio chuckled and pushed the door open.

He stopped short when he saw her lying across the bed. Across his bed. She rolled over to face him, making Antonio's eyes widen. The small streams of light that flooded the room bounced off of her body perfectly. Her face was illuminated and her wonderful pouty scowl matched perfectly with her crossed arms.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured as he stepped closer. Lovina's face turned a lovely shade of red as she propped herself up. "Have you still not learned that flattery doesn't work on me?" she huffed. Antonio looked away and smiled. "Lo siento mi amor, I almost forgot."

Hs smile widened when he glanced back at her. Her deep chocolate brown curls fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head. The way those amber eyes glared at him made him want to laugh. He never noticed how ridiculous she looked when she was angry. She looked too adorable to ever be particularly menacing.

"But something had to be said" he cooed as he walked to her side. Lovina pouted more and glanced down. "I'm not a stupid little girl, I can make my own decisions. And I won't change my mind" she grumbled. Her breath hitched when she looked up and saw Antonio sitting beside her, leaning over her. He silently ran his hand through her hair, stopping to twirl around one stubborn curl that wouldn't stay down.

Antonio slowly moved his hand to her chin and brushed his thumb over her lips. They were so soft, and the perfect shade of pink. He gently pressed his lips to hers, taking all the time in the world. He smiled into the kiss and pressed harder as Lovina grasped the back of his neck. Her eyes flew open when his tongue swept across her top lip. Antonio opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow while he smirked. Lovina rolled her eyes and let him deepen the kiss.

Antonio slowly shifted closer. Lovina yelped and jumped back when his hand travelled up her skirt and onto her inner thigh. He chuckled and gave her a smug look. "Lovi, are you…a virgin?"

Lovina scowled and narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your god damn business!" she hissed. Antonio laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh I think it is, mi amor. Aw Lovi! You're so cute; you look like a little tomato!"

Lovina pushed his face away and glared at him. "I am not cute! And I don't look like a tomato, you bastard!" Antonio leaned back on his knees and smiled. "My little virgin tomate! Maybe I'll call you that instead of 'Lovi'!"

Lovina's eyes widened before she tackled him and pinned him down. "You will do no such thing, idiota!" she snarled. Antonio smirked as he pushed the small of her back down to his hips. "How about just 'tomate' instead?"

He smiled when she was left speechless. He took advantage of her inability to respond and met her lips again. "Allow me to show you what you've been missing, mi amor" he breathed onto her skin.

Both flinched when they heard pounding on the door. Antonio groaned and eased her away before rising and opening the door. "What do you want?"

Francis stood in front of him, terrified. "We have a problem" he whimpered. Antonio grew very concerned. Francis not commenting on his or the girl still lying on his bed's disheveled state couldn't be good. "Francis, what's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ivan" Francis muttered. Antonio whipped around and ran over to Lovina.

"Listen to me. I know you have a habit of not following directions, but please, for the love of god, do as you are told today." Lovina nodded slowly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Antonio's stern glare softened a bit when he saw the fear in her eyes. "It's going to be alright belleza, just do as I say." He quickly pulled her close and embraced her in an effort to soothe her worries.

He slowly rose and beckoned her to follow. Lovina watched as he lightly tapped the wall, as if searching for a certain spot. Antonio smirked and pried away a section of the wood paneling to reveal a small, open space.

No, not small; tiny.

"Lovina, I need you to hide in here."

Lovina shook her head and stared at the space. "Tonio, I-I can't. T-Too small…" Antonio gave her a sad look as he held her again.

"I am so sorry mi amor, but there's no other way. Don't be afraid, it won't be for too long. I promise it'll be over soon. "

Lovina stared at her hiding place. She swallowed the lump in her throat and cautiously stepped in. there was barely enough room for her to turn around. Lovina poked her head out, trying to take in as much open space as she could before being temporarily being sealed away. Antonio stepped forward and lifted her chin gently.

"Everything will be fine, mi amor. Just stay quiet and stay hidden."

Antonio smiled and pressed his lips to hers. He let out a small sigh of relief when she kissed back.

"What kind of bastard shoves a girl into a closet?" she grumbled after breaking away. Antonio chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Mi amor, I promise that once this is over, we will pick up where we left off." Lovina blushed as he ran his lips down her nose. "You'd like that very much, si?" he added with a smirk.

Lovina rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Whatever bastard, just lock me up."

(-)

Ivan smiled his heart stopping, chilling smile as he walked aboard the Rosaria. For years, no matter what nationality, intention, or size, every ship stopped for Captain Braginski. He was accompanied by only his strongest crew members; Natalya and Yao. They were all he needed to get what he wanted.

Ivan had a certain immunity. While still legally a pirate, he was able to do as he pleased without interference. He pledged loyalty to many countries and carried out their dirty work in return for a profit and the freedom to do what he wanted.

Today, he decided to visit his dear friend Antonio. Captain Carriedo was high up on the list of wanted pirates. But Ivan had no desire to turn him in. All he wanted was payment for his 'protective services'.

"Ah, Antonio. It is so good to be seeing you again, da?"

Antonio nodded bleakly and forced a smile. "Ivan, mi amigo, what brings you aboard my ship today?"

Ivan smiled and chuckled, sending shivers down the Spaniard's crew's spines. "I know you're not a very popular man, Antonio. Italy hates you even more now. But not to worry, I have not said a word, and I even convinced the Italians not to pursue you."

Antonio stepped forward with his palms up. "Muchas gracias mi amigo!" He smiled and placed a hand on Ivan's broad shoulder. Ivan grinned and gripped Antonio's hand. Painfully.

Antonio winced as the Russian squeezed with the tiniest smirk on his lips. "You really owe me now, don't you?" Antonio's crew watched as he was flung onto the ground and swiftly kicked in the gut.

"When will you learn Antonio? I don't like cleaning up for you." Antonio coughed a bit, grasping his stomach while propped up on his hands and knees. Elizaveta started to move forward, but was held back by Gilbert. If anyone else got involved, it would only be messier for everyone, including Antonio.

"Lo siento mi amigo. I do not mean to be such a bother" the Spaniard sputtered. Ivan grinned and pulled him up by the hair. "You can make it up to me by giving me that Italian girl you nabbed. Normally, I only like hard money. But bringing her back will make me look good, da?"

"She's gone. I found out she had connections in Sicily and dropped her off there a few days ago. She's already on her way home on one of her grandfather's ships. "

Antonio received a punch to the jaw. "I think you're lying Antonio. I really don't like liars."

"It's the truth. I'd be happy to give you what I got for her. But I can't give you her."

Ivan frowned and punched Antonio again before releasing him. "I think I'll have Yao and Natalya check the ship anyway."

"May my men follow them?" Antonio asked cautiously. Ivan gave him a subtle glare. Antonio chuckled nervously and tried to lighten the mood. "I know you Ivan, sometimes you like to over do it. That's what makes you the best. However, I'd like my ship to remain intact mi amigo."

Ivan smiled again. "Da, ok. but if they interfere, they are dead."

Antonio nodded and looked to his crew. Gilbert and Francis stepped forward and followed Natalya and Yao. Ivan faced Antonio with a menacing grin.

"And now, we make up for lost time."


	15. Chapter 15

"Well Natalya, you are looking beautiful as always" Francis cooed.

Natalya rolled her eyes and continued walking, weapon out and ready. "The answer will always be no, Francis" she snapped. Francis stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged.

"It was worth a shot" he responded cooly. He followed her quietly as she poked around, looking for Lovina. He smirked to himself as she subtly grew frustrated. She was never going to find her, and neither was Yao. He did, however, grow a bit nervous when she waltzed into the room where Lovina was concealed. He quickly glanced at the girls hiding spot when Natalya wasn't looking.

As naturally as possible, Francis leaned against the boards that kept Lovina hidden, for extra measure. His shoulders tensed when he heard a small whimper come from the small space. Francis quickly coughed to cover it up, which did not go unnoticed by Natalya.

"Feeling alright there, Francis?" she hissed suspiciously. Francis uttered a nervous chuckle and smiled. "What can I say Natalie, you take my breath away" he smirked. Natalya narrowed her eyes and stepped closer.

"You're hiding something Francis."

(-)

Lovina tried to control her breathing while being confined to such a tiny place. It brought back painful memories of being locked away by a not so nice governess as a child. Apparently being shoved into a small closet was a suitable punishment for playing outside or taking a nap.

Unfortunately, that closet was a mansion compared to her current hiding spot. Lovina closed her eyes and kept her breaths calm and even. She thought about the most important thing; Antonio. All she had to do was picture that warm smile and mess of thick brown hair. She smiled a bit as his deep green eyes set on tanned skin flooded her thoughts.

Lovina was snapped from those happy thoughts when she heard footsteps. She couldn't help but let out a tiny yelp when she her someone's weight making the boards in front of her creak. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as she heard coughing. A muffled voice spoke from across the room. She could barely recognize Francis' voice as he responded.

The other voice was closer now, and sounded more threatening. Lovina gulped when she heard Francis shift.

(-)

"Do you have any vodka Antonio?"

Antonio nodded wearily and sat down across from Ivan. He didn't dare to wipe the dry blood from his face. "I keep the best for when you come to visit me, mi amigo" he responded politely. "Vash, would you mind?" he asked the stoic man. Vash nodded and quickly grabbed the special bottle that was kept for these circumstances. He set the alcohol and two glasses in front of Antonio, who slowly poured the strong liquid. Antonio hated vodka, but always managed to choke it down whenever Ivan came.

"It is good to see after such a long time, amigo" Antonio lied as he passed Ivan a glass. The Russian nodded and took a swift sip before smiling. "Da, I should come see you more often" he responded in an eerily cheerful way.

Even Vash winced at the thought. "Si, you know you are welcome any time" Antonio said quickly. Ivan tilted his head and stared at the captain.

"I don't understand, Antonio. You just dumped the girl off so soon? That does not seem like you" Ivan pointed out. Antonio sighed and swished the vodka around in his glass. "I just wanted her gone as soon as possible" he answered quietly.

"I hear that you have been having trouble with Arthur Kirkland. I do not like him so much." Ivan stated bluntly. Antonio chuckled a bit and took a small sip of vodka. "You and me both, amigo" he snorted.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Antonio's eyes widened. That was the last voice he wanted to hear. He quickly reached for his gun, but Yao burst into the room with Natalya. The Chinese man held Lovina in his arms while Natalya had weapons in both hands pointed at Gilbert and Francis. "Lovina…" he whimpered before being cut off by Ivan's grip.

Lovina watched, horrified, as the bigger man clasped his hand around Antonio's throat and lifted his feet off the ground. "I told you to give me the girl, Antonio" he said in a chillingly calm voice.

"Over my dead body" Antonio croaked as he struggled for air. Lovina panicked and elbowed the man holding her in the gut. Yao accidentally released her, allowing Lovina to stumble forward and pound on Ivan's back. "Put him down you stupid bastard!" she cried as she continued to beat Ivan. The Russian slowly turned to look at her before throwing Antonio down.

"So you're the pretty little Italian girl. now I know why Captain Carriedo went to such great lengths to hide you from me." Ivan smiled as he pulled her closer by her hair. "You will be coming with me now, da?"

Antonio regained his strength and lunged toward Ivan. Being caught off guard, Ivan lost Lovina to Antonio, who seized her and held her close. "It is unwise of you to defy me, Antonio" Ivan hissed with a smile still plastered on his face.

"You will have to pry her from my cold, dead fingers!" Antonio snarled. Lovina's breath hitched when he shoved her protectively behind him. Yao now had his gun aimed on the Spanish captain. "So help me god, if you lay another finger on her, I will send you to the depths of hell myself!" he roared. Lovina clutched his shirt and glanced at Gilbert and Francis, who were frozen n shock at their captain's rage.

"Antonio" she cried softly. Antonio's glare softened as he twisted his torso to face her. She quietly stepped out from behind him and grasped his arm. "Please don't be stupid" she whimpered as she stared at the other, huge man in front of her.

Ivan tilted his head and gave Antonio a puzzled look. "Tell me, Captain Carriedo; Why do you practically beg me to kill over this girl?"

Before Antonio could answer, Elizaveta burst through the door, breathless.

"Captain! Kirkland's ship is…right…behind us…" Her voice trailed off when she took in the scene in front of her. Ivan's smile widened as he turned to face Antonio again.

(-)

Arthur gulped and stepped away from Amelia. He cleared his throat and awkwardly smoothed out his hair. "M-Matthew, was there some-something you needed?" he stammered. Matthew looked back and forth at his sister and his captain, almost as red as them. A heavy silence weighed down on the three.

"Oh come on Matthew, grow up!" Amelia whined. "Stop acting like I'm some kind of baby. I'm a big girl now, idiot" she added sternly. Matthew turned even redder. "Amy, I don't like what you're insinuating" he whimpered before glaring at Arthur. Amelia crossed her arms and shot her brother her best now's-really-not-a-good-time look. Matthew rolled his eyes before continuing to glare.

"Braginski's gone aboard the Rosaria."

Arthur stepped forward and gave Matthew a puzzled stare. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Matthew gestured toward the door and shrugged. "See for yourself."

Arthur glanced at Amelia before nodding and brushing past Matthew. "You could have said something, Amelia" he said quietly as he looked at the ground. Amelia's expression softened as she approached. "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Mattie, fun fact; I want to do it with our captain!'" Mathhew's head snapped up, eyes widened in horror.

"Amelia!"

Amelia threw her head back and laughed. "You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" she snorted as she doubled over. Matthew pouted and crossed his arms.

"That's not funny, Amelia! " he whined. Amelia continued to chuckle as she walked closer. "Don't worry Matthew. Artie's a good guy" she chided before ruffling his hair and waltzing out. "Hey Iggy, wait up!"

"Don't call me Iggy!"

"Ok Artie!"

"Oh for god's sake Amelia!"

**Oh snap. Oh, and BTW, Natalie is the French version of Natalya…and also my name haha. It felt weird writing that out…(But I mean of course I take Francis' breath away, don't be ridiculous…*giggles in a corner*)**


	16. Chapter 16

Feliciana trembled as she stared at the large ship next to the one that still held her sister captive. Ludwig gently placed his arm protectively around her shoulders. "It is alright, Feli. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Feliciana nodded as her lower lip quivered. Thank god Ludwig was there for her. She quickly turned and buried her face in his chest. He let out a small sigh when he heard a muffled "sorella" come from Feli.

His captain smirked and stood beside them. "Don't worry Miss Vargas. This may play out in our favor" he cooed.

(-)

"There has been a change in plans" Ivan stated cheerfully. He stepped toward Antonio and Lovina and smiled. "I have decided not to kill you or take the girl."

Antonio let out a sigh of relief and clutched Lovina closer. "However'" Ivan added. "I will still be needing payment." Antonio nodded.

"Whatever you want" he said quickly. Ivan paced a bit as he smiled.

"Instead, you will give me all of your weapons and ammunition."

Everyone froze and stared at Ivan wide-eyed. With Kirkland right behind them, being unarmed could be disastrous. "Mi amigo, surely there is another way" Antonio begged.

Ivan shook his head and laughed. "No, I like my idea." Ivan stepped closer and threateningly grabbed Lovina's arm. "But we could always go with the original plan, if that's what you want.

Antonio ripped her away and gulped. "N-No…" He wearily looked to Elizaveta and Vash. "Give them everything they want" he ordered. Antonio could tell Vash was especially bitter over the loss of his artillery, but followed Elizaveta out with Natalya, Ivan, and Yao.

Antonio then looked to Gilbert and Francis. "Could you give us a moment?" he requested softly. The two nodded and headed out behind the others. Lovina's stomach flipped at the impending silence between her and Antonio.

"Why don't you sit down belleza…" he finally said. Lovina shook her head and led him to a chair instead. She grabbed a rag that was lying around and poured some of the forgotten vodka over it and used it to clean a nasty cut on Antonio's forehead.

He winced as the alcohol stung the open wound, but stayed still and let her disinfect the cut. "Lovina, I don't know what's going to happen" he whispered. Lovina stopped working and looked down at him. He looked so conflicted, so unsure. There was a degree of uncertainty in her eyes that she had never seen before.

"But I do know your sister's on that ship. So if worst comes to worst, you will most likely be safe" he added softly. Lovina quickly kneeled beside him and cupped his cheeks.

"It won't come to that-"

"It probably will." Antonio took her hands in his and idly stroked her knuckles. "Lovina, I will fight to keep you. I don't care if I am weaponless, beat down, or tied up. I will die before I let anyone take you."

"Please don't do that" she begged. Antonio stared into her eyes as she bit her lip and shook her head. "What good are you to me dead?" she added with a dry chuckle. Lovina glanced away to let a fat tear roll down her cheek.

"I'll go" she finished softly. She cringed at the look of utter defeat and devastation on Antonio's face. "There's nothing else to do Tonio. If I go, no one has to get hurt. No one has to suffer because of me."

Antonio gripped her hands tighter and leaned forward. "I'll come for you" he promised. "I'll follow you back and find you. I don't care if I have to kidnap you again. I swear to you, I will not rest until you are back with me."

Lovina touched her forehead to his before kissing him. "Is this goodbye?" she cried softly. Antonio smiled and brought her to his lap. "No, belleza. It's until next time. Hasta luego."

Lovina nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Both wanted to savor these last moments with each other before who knows how long. Antonio traced circles in her hips with his thumb and breathed lightly. "Lovina, how do you say 'wait for me' in Italian?"

Lovina sniffled and brought her lips to his neck. "Aspettami" she breathed into his skin. Antonio lifted her chin so he could take in every detail of her face. Her golden eyes that revealed every emotion, every hidden thought, the playful curve of her lips that formed that beautiful, perfect little scowl. Everything that made her wonderful. He smiled and let out a small laugh when he realized it was all his. And that no matter what, he'd get it back.

Lovina's breath hitched when his hand traced her jaw and his fingers brushed her lips. Without thinking, Lovina gently kissed each one, never taking her eyes off of him. Antonio decided he couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips to hers, trying to keep every second locked in his memory.

They were soon interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Lovina quickly pulled away and turned bright red as Toris scratched the back of his head.

"They're here."

(-)

Arthur smirked as he walked aboard the deck of the Rosaria. He ignored the evil glares he received from its crewmembers and instead focused on its captain, who was sauntering forward with an arm draped around his hostage.

"Giving up so easy?" he sneered. Antonio chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I am not a foolish man, Arthur" he replied. "I know when I am beat."

Lovina was glad to see her sister looking healthy and unscratched, but not so happy to see her hanging onto that damn blonde bastard. Lovina stepped forward and turned to face Antonio. Words could not describe the joy he felt when she flashed him her signature smirk.

She popped her hip and gave him a mock salute. "Hasta luego, capitano." Antonio threw his head back and laughed before taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Aspettami, mi amor" he responded with a smile.

Feliciana's eyes widened. Why would he say that to her? Antonio continued to smile as he glanced over to his crew. "Feliks, mi sombrero" he ordered. Feliks nodded and brought him the over the top scarlet accessory, adorned with all sorts of embellishments and a feather.

"For you, mi amor" he said as he planted it on her head. He gently lifted her chin and smiled. "A parting gift" he added with a wink. Lovina rolled her eyes and pouted. She hated when he tried to act so sleazy.

"What, you want more?" he smirked with that sly demeanor. Before she could protest, Antonio tipped the hat up and caught her lips. In front of everyone. Lovina turned the brightest shade of red he had ever seen. "My little virgin tomate" he cooed before turning her around and sending her forward with a smack to the ass.

Lovina scowled as his men smirked and whooped. Oh he was going to get it as soon as she got back. Arthur laughed and pulled out his gun.

"Antonio, there's no need to say goodbye. You're coming with us."

**Hasta luego- see you soon**

**Capitano-captain**


	17. Chapter 17

Feliciana latched onto Lovina by the time the latter had whipped around. Her eyes widened when she saw the weapon in the British man's hand. Lovina shot Antonio and extremely nervous glance. He simply gave her a small shake of his head before looking back at Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous" He hissed. Antonio raised his hands when the other captain clicked the safety off. Arthur let out a low chuckle and stepped forward.

"Roma Vargas will be delighted when he finds out that I not only brought home both his granddaughters, but also the man who abducted one of them" he sneered. Arthur looked away when he felt a strong tug on his sleeve. He was a bit surprised to see the girl he had just 'rescued' pulling at him, horrified.

"You can't take him" she begged. "Please, what is my nonno paying you? I'll have him double it, triple it!" Arthur gave her a sincere, sympathetic smile.

"Miss Vargas, I know this man has put you through hell, and I'm sure you do not wish to be stuck on the same ship with him yet again. But I can assure you that under my care, you won't even have to look at the scoundrel" he promised. Lovina backed away and shook her head as Feliciana held onto her once again.

"Sorella, what's wrong? Everything is alright now, we're going home!" the younger Italian rejoiced. Lovina never thought those words could make her feel so sick. Antonio cautiously stepped forward.

"There's no need to be rash, Kirkland. You have what you want, leave it at that." Arthur narrowed his eyes, letting his fury show.

"You think I've forgotten Victoria?" he snarled. Antonio let his head fall a bit. "You would've done the same thing to Rosie" he mumbled back.

Lovina froze when she heard a deafening bang come from the barrel of the gun. She slowly turned her head, terrified of what may lay in front of her. Antonio gritted his teeth and clutched his bleeding knee. "Tonio?" Lovina whimpered. Feliciana looked at her sister, confused by how shaken she was. True, Feliciana herself didn't exactly like watching people get shot, but Lovina was now completely pale and traumatized.

Feliciana felt herself jerked aside when the wounded Captain finally let out a pained cry. When she regained her balance, she saw Lovina kneeling by him, cradling his head.

"Tonio, I'm so sorry. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace!" Antonio shifted to face her, ignoring the pain the movement brought. He slowly raised a trembling hand to wipe away one of her tears and mustered a smile.

"Don't worry belleza. It's just a scratch. I'll be fine" he said in a shaky voice. The rest of Captain Kirkland's crew present were stunned.

"Sorella, what are you doing?"

Lovina lifted her head and stared at her sister. The look of confusion on Feliciana's face was almost amusing.

"What are _you_ doing, Feli?" she answered while bringing her eyes back to Antonio. "Since when have you thought it's ok to shoot people?"

Feliciana gulped and then narrowed her eyes a bit. "Since my sorella was kidnapped, Lovina."

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me" she replied softly. Feliciana stepped back and stumbled into Ludwig, who tried to appear as comforting as possible.

"Ludwig, Kiku. Grab him" Arthur ordered. The two stepped forward and stared awkwardly at the girl still clinging onto Antonio.

"Elizaveta" Antonio croaked. She stepped forward and received stares from her crewmates. "Take care of Rosie for me. And Gilbert, you help her" he added with a small smile.

"Help…her?" Gilbert questioned, wide-eyed. "Antonio chuckled a bit and nodded. Next thing he knew, Lovina's soft hands were pulled away from him. he saw her fighting against the small Asian man who had a strong grip on her.

"Don't touch my Lovi! He commanded weakly. Ludwig reached down and pulled him up roughly, causing Antonio to wince in pain at his aggravated knee.

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig's head snapped up and his eyes met Gilbert's. "Why are you doing this?!" Gilbert pleaded with a look of disgust. Ludwig bowed his head and gripped Antonio tighter.

"I'm following my Captain's orders" he replied coldly. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "That's all you've ever done, West!" he snapped. "Be a man for once!"

Ludwig pursed his lips and picked his head up. "You think I was following orders when I left to find you?" he shot back. "And don't tell me to 'be a man' when you're the one who abandoned his brother!" he added bitterly.

Gilbert snapped his mouth shut and stared at the ground. "You were gone when I came back" he mumbled. "I went to get you but you had already left. I figured you'd given up on me"

Ludwig swallowed and looked away. "Well it's too late now."

Lovina tried to pull Antonio away from Ludwig, but was held back by Amelia, who watched the girl, awestruck.

"Consider yourself lucky" Arthur spat as Ludwig held Antonio before him. "I could have easily taken this ship and its crew down to the bottom of the sea."

Antonio dared to look back as he was dragged onto the other ship. He sent his crew a weak smile before being shoved below decks. Arthur followed triumphantly behind with Amelia and their new guest beside his.

"What if they follow us Artie?"

Arthur smirked and laughed. "They can't do anything; they're completely defenseless. Don't worry love, we've won."

(-)

Lovina rambled and cried to her sister in Italian in front of Arthur. The captain rubbed his temples and sighed. She was proving to be quite a handful.

"Are you listening to me, bastard! Let me see him!" she hollered in his face. Arthur winced and stood.

"You've become quite attached, haven't you?" he mumbled as he crossed his arms. Feliciana tried to pull her back, but was unsuccessful. How she wished Ludwig was there.

"Please, I am begging you" Lovina whimpered as she grabbed his forearms. Arthur looked down at her and was taken aback by the desperation in her eyes. How could a well-off, aristocratic young woman become so close to disgusting criminal?

"Fine" he sighed. "Amelia, go with her."

Amelia nodded and gave Arthur a weary look before guiding Lovina out. Feliciana hung back, watching her sister rush out. "C-Capitano?" she whimpered. "I-I don't understand. Why isn't she happy to see me again?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He didn't handle emotional women very well. "Feliciana, I'm sure she's elated to be with you again" he assured her. "But it's being separated from that wanker that's got her upset" he mumbled as he stepped forward.

Feliciana nodded and turned to Arthur. "I think I'll go try to make her happy again."

(-)

Amelia could barely keep up with Lovina. The Italian girl practically ran through the corridors as they approached the brig.

Amelia bumped into her when she suddenly stopped in front of the cell. Lovina quickly turned around with the most infuriated expression Amelia had ever seen. And her Captain was Arthur Kirkland.

"You left him in here to bleed out?!" she hollered. Amelia looked away guiltily and fumbled to find the keys. She quickly unlocked the door and let Lovina into the cell.

Lovina immediately fell to her knees beside Antonio. He was looking pale and his hair was plastered to his forehead from heavy sweating. Antonio did his best to muster a smile for Lovina.

"Mi amor, I'm so glad to see you" he croaked. Lovina bit her lip and turned back to Amelia.

"Go get me anything and everything I can use; bandages, tweezers, a knife and alcohol. The strongest you've got" she ordered. Amelia hesitantly nodded and walked off. Lovna returned her attention back to Antonio.

"I'm going to make it better, I promise" she whimpered. Antonio nodded as she ran her hand through his hair and placed his head on her lap. It felt like it took centuries for Amelia to return.

She had brought Lovina everything she had asked for. "Grazie" Lovina mumbled as she removed Antonio's boots and cut open the pant leg. Lovina closed her eyes and shuddered when she saw the open wound. Thankfully, the bullet wasn't in too deep. She tried to clean the hole as delicately as possible.

"Please give me the alcohol" she requested of Amelia. Amelia nodded and handed her the bottle. Lovina crinkled her nose when she read the faded label.

"Rum?"

Amelia smiled a bit and shrugged. "Gets Artie hammered in less than fifteen minutes."

Lovina rolled her eyes and held the bottle to Antonio's lips. "You're getting him drunk?" Amelia asked. Lovina nodded as Antonio took in the bitter liquid.

"Would you want someone reaching into your leg with metal sticks when you were sober?"

Amelia cringed and shook her head as Lovina took the bottle away from Antonio. "This is going to sting" she warned as she brought it to his leg.

Antonio tried his best to hold in a pained cry as she poured the alcohol over the wound. "I know Tonio, but it helps, I promise" Lovina murmured. Antonio nodded and gritted his teeth together.

"What else do you need?" Amelia asked. Lovina looked at her for a moment before letting out a worried sigh. "I need you to hold him down. Is there a rag or something like that I can give him?"

Amelia's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two. She nodded and reached for a large handkerchief and gave it to Lovina.

Lovina moved back over to Antonio's head and fought back tears. "It's going to be alright, I promise Tonio." Antonio nodded and cupped her cheek.

"I trust you" he replied softly. Lovina couldn't tell if his words comforted her or made her even more nervous. She bent down and slowly pressed her lips to his before placing the rag in his mouth. Antonio bit down on it and stared at her shaking hands. He smirked a bit as he reached over and handed her the bottle of rum.

She gave him a small smile and took a swig to calm her nerves. "I think I like wine better" she coughed after the liquid slid down her throat. She bit her lip and poured the alcohol on the knife to open the wound more.

She wanted to burst into tears when she heard his muffled cries. But it was her turn to be strong and take care of him for a change. Amelia pushed his shoulders into the ground while Antonio bit down on the rag as hard as he could, trying to ignore the pain.

"Lovi?"

Lovina froze when she heard her sister's voice. "I'm a bit busy now" Lovina said in a shaky voice without turning around. Feliciana nodded wearily and was about to turn away.

But she decided to support her sister. "How can I help?" she blurted. Lovina glanced back at her sister.

"Help hold him down" she ordered before reaching for the tweezers. Feliciana gulped and knelt next to her sister, bracing Antonio's legs to the ground.

Lovina carefully picked out the bullet and its fragments. It took every ounce of self control to keep her hand from shaking. Antonio did his best to cooperate, but still uttered muffled moans and groans as she worked.

Lovina sat back and let out an exasperated sigh while Antonio worked to control his labored breathing. She had gotten the biggest pieces out and didn't dare to try anything too complicated. Lovina quickly cleaned away the rest of the blood and gently wrapped his leg before bending over and removing the rag from Antonio's mouth.

Without hesitation, she cupped his jaw and gave him a soft kiss. "Gracias" he mumbled weakly when she pulled away. Lovina swept his matted hair away from his face and smiled.

"I promise I'll find you a real doctor when we dock."

Antonio gave her a smile to hide his doubt. Like anyone would show him mercy, especially her grandfather. Antonio had no idea what awaited him when they returned.

(-)

Feliciana wandered aimlessly about the ship. How that man had managed to smile after all that he'd been through was a mystery to her. She remembered the way he had looked at her sister and the way Lovina had looked back at him. Maybe that was why. Maybe it was Lovina who made him happy.

Feliciana blushed as she continued to ponder. He certainly looked happy when sorella had kissed him. Feliciana stopped for a moment when Ludwig crossed her mind. Here she was, able to be with her sister, reunited while he had to leave his brother, and not on a good note.

Feliciana would do anything to see him happy again. She wondered if Lovina would do the same for Antonio. If so, she certainly did a good job.

Feliciana froze when she saw Ludwig sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the wall. His usually neat blonde hair was now mussied up and treaded between his fingers as his elbows rested on his knees.

Feliciana's bottom lip quivered as she staggered toward him. She hated seeing people upset, and she never thought she'd see Ludwig in this state. He was always so strong and composed.

"L-Ludwig?" she whimpered before sitting on her knees beside him. Ludwig picked up his head and forced a smile. "Guten tag Feli" he replied in a shaky voice. Feliciana sat there for a moment before resting her hand against his cheek.

"You're brother isn't mad, h-he just loves you. That's all" she said gently. Ludwig nodded bleakly and sighed. Feliciana smiled and leaned closer. "Please don't be sad Luddy, I want you to be happy!"

Feliciana's eyes widened a bit at her own words. If Lovi could make Antonio happy…

Before she could fully fathom what she was doing, Feliciana leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ludwig's. She wasn't surprised when he was just as shocked by her actions as she was. He wasn't very affectionate even though she knew he still cared.

But she was surprised when she felt him kiss back and even go so far as to take her hand. Ludwig slowly broke away and rested his forehead against hers. Feliciana would be lying if she said her heart didn't stop when he gave that small, special smile.

"Danke Feli."


	18. Chapter 18

Lovina ran her fingers soothingly through Antonio's hair as his head rested on her lap. "You were so strong" she mumbled before kissing his forehead. Amelia stepped forward from the other side of the bars.

"Miss Vargas, if you'll come with me-"

"I'm not leaving" she snapped, never taking her eyes off of Antonio. "Don't even think about trying to make me" she added menacingly. Amelia nodded and walked away, knowing Arthur wouldn't be too pleased about this.

"How did you know what to do Lovi?" Antonio asked quietly. Lovina gave him a small smile and resumed her petting.

"I've read a thing or two about dealing with bullet wounds."

Antonio sat up a bit and gave her a quizzical stare. "Where would you be reading things like that?"

Lovina chuckled and pushed his shoulders back down. "Every pirate should know how to properly care for and treat having lead pumped into them" she snorted. Again, Antonio gave her a quizzical stare.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lovina asked tauntingly. Antonio smirked a bit and nodded. Lovina blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"When I was young, just a bambina, I wanted to be a pirate more than anything."

Antonio flashed her his signature foolish grin. "You're just saying that" he chuckled. Lovina pouted and narrowed her eyes. "I am not! Ask Feli! Every night she wanted to hear a story about a principessa or a sirena, but I wanted to hear about pirates. I read every swashbuckling tale I could get my hands on. Swordfights, cannon blasts, duels, buried treasures, it all fascinated me so much."

Antonio admired the way her eyes lit up when she spoke. He didn't think anything could ever make him love her more. But her imagination, her eagerness toward the unusual and unlikely was simply beautiful.

"Soon I moved past fiction" she continued. "I wanted to learn about navigation, and using the stars. God I loved astronomy. Constellations and their legends were like bread and butter to me at one point. I think I wanted to sail among the stars rather than on the sea. And, and I was so intrigued by Africa! It's like a whole other world Tonio!"

Antonio smiled and held her hand. "I'll take you there someday belleza. You'd love Egypt."

Lovina's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Y-You've been?!"

Antonio laughed again and nodded. "Si. It's so wonderful belleza. The pyramids, the foods, the markets. It really is a whole other world."

Lovina smiled wider that Antonio had ever seen. "I'm glad I didn't run away when I was young, I'd have never been able to join anyone like you" she beamed.

Antonio tilted his head and frowned. "Belleza, you were going to run away?" he scolded. Lovina's smile faltered as she stared at the ground.

"You don't understand Tonio. Little girls with dreams like mine get beat down faster than you can say 'get me the hell out of here'. A good little girl doesn't learn how to clean a gun properly." Antonio could sense the bitterness in her voice. "She learns how to host a luncheon and speak only when spoken to and use the right fork to eat a salad. That way, a nice, safe man will marry her so she can have children. And her little girl will learn the same things she did. It's a cycle designed to pass down a family empire for generations"

Antonio gently gripped her chin to pull her face closer. "That's why you didn't want to go back" he murmured. Lovina slowly nodded her head and glanced away.

"I'm scared I'll have someone else waiting for me at home. I don't want to be part of a business deal" she replied softly.

Antonio couldn't imagine her settling down and being a domestic woman, a trophy. Sitting at home didn't suit her. He much preferred the adventurous Lovina who got into fights and dreamed about stars.

"When did you decide you wanted to be a pirate?" he asked, changing the subject. He was relieved to see an amused smirk on her face.

"Some little bastard convinced me" she chuckled. Antonio cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh there has to be a story" he chided. Lovina rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It was the first day my nonno took me and Feli out to see the ships. I was so excited to see them for the first time. I got a little too excited and ran off…"

"Why am I not surprised…" Antonio interjected. Lovina pouted and flicked his ear.

"Don't be rude" she scolded. Antonio chuckled pulled his fingers across his lips to zip them.

"Thank you" Lovina continued. "Any way, I got lost. Every ship and dock looked the same, so I wandered around for a good amount of time. Eventually, I gave up and just sat on the edge of a dock and cried. Then, this little bastard comes up behind me and scares me. I almost fell into the water, but he grabbed me just in time. Then he acted like I owed him something. I told him to piss off, but he insisted on escorting me back to my ship. The little shit ran his mouth like he'd never speak again! He went on and on about how he was going to join a crew and live 'the pirates life'."

Lovina glanced down at Antonio, who was just staring at her. "G-Go on" he quickly urged her. Lovina shrugged and picked up where she left off.

"I asked him why, and to this day I still remember his exact words. 'Why would anyone want to sit back and let the world pass them by when they can go out and see it them self?' He told me that that's what pirates did. They see the world for those that can't. And then do you know what the bastard tried to do?"

Antonio smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "What, mi amor?"

Lovina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He tried to kiss me! He said I should repay him for saving me. I kneed him in the groin of course. That's when nonno found us and chased him off. I got really mad at nonno and didn't speak to him for a week."

Antonio laughed and propped himself up to meet her lips. Lovina smirked and pulled away. "What was that for?" she chuckled.

Antonio smiled and shrugged. "Just collecting my reward. You do know that the damsel in distress is always supposed to reward her knight in shining armor with a kiss."

Lovina's jaw dropped when it hit her. "N-No way, it's not possible…" she stuttered. Antonio smirked and laid his head back down.

"I remember that little girl in the blue dress with a white ribbon in her hair. She was so adorable. It broke my heart to see her cry."

Lovina's face turned bright red. "But I-I, y-you…" she stammered.

"The rejection was what hit me most. Do you realize for a whole year I was too afraid to approach you? Being shot down my first night on the town. But what can I say, I like them feisty" Antonio teased.

"Also, you're grandfather is very intimidating. Even before I knew he was the great Roma Vargas. Who knew I had been flirting with one of the most powerful man in Italy's granddaughter."

Lovina's breath hitched when his fingers grazed her cheek. "I'm glad I made her dream and wish for something more" he added softly.

Lovina felt her heart beat out of her chest. He was the reason she hadn't become some brainwashed little girl who wanted to be swept off of her feet by a stupid prince. He was the reason she was different. Antonio was right; he had made her want something more.

"Ti amo."

Antonio's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Grazie, grazie per avermi dato la mia vita" she giggled as happy tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Antonio smiled and sat up beside her. He didn't know what she said, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she was happy. She was more than happy.

"Tonio I promise, when we reach Italy, we'll leave" Lovina whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Antonio chuckled and gingerly lifted her chin. He didn't even know what to say, so he simply pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close.

"Of course, mi amor. Whatever you wish."

**Principessa: princess**

**Sirena: mermaid**

**grazie, grazie per avermi dato la mia vita: thank you, thank you for giving me my life**


End file.
